NejiShika Oneshots
by Paachaaaw
Summary: Chapter twentyfive has been posted, Is This The End?, possibly the last chapter of this oneshot and drabble collection.
1. Shikamaru's Neko Adventures

**This is another NejiShika one-shot, since I'm finished with TR ST I thought I would write a couple of one-shots so, enjoy :D I'm going to post a bunch of NejiShika one shots into one story X3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Shikamaru's Neko Adventures**

Shikamaru was walking in the white roads, yesterday it had been a downpour and since it was winter snow now covered the streets, the only thing different about the Nara was that he was a small, scrawny, skinny, black cat with a crooked tail.

You see one week ago an old woman came to his house asking for a place to stay and eat, and she would leave in the morning, Shikamaru didn't want to leave the unfortunate woman out in the cold so he agreed.

The day after she said she would repay him, she turned him into a cat and said that his true love would be drawn to him, and the only way for him to become human again was to the meet his true love and soon when his true love felt love for him, the downfall, Shikamaru hadn't eaten or stopped walking since he was turned into the cat.

Neji was walking home, grocery bags in hand. He was wearing a long brown coat with a furry collar and furry cuffs, a white scarf, and a blue sweater. 'This year is colder than the others, I'll be lucky if I'll have enough warm water for a tub full of water.'

Neji thought to himself looking at the fluffy white clouds that were bringing more of the beautiful different white flakes. Neji saw tiny footprints in the snow. 'A cat's foot prints?'

Neji saw some blood also, and the one of the footprints looked like the wounded animal was dragging its leg. Neji looked ahead and saw a furry black animal collapse in front of him, he walked over to the animal and saw not only the wound on its leg, but it had frost on most of its fur, and looked as though the poor thing hadn't eaten in a while.

'Looks like it has no owner, I'll just take him home with me.' Neji picked up the poor animal and took him home with his groceries. Neji put the groceries away and filled the tub with warm water, he looked at the cat he brought home.

'I don't have that much warm water……and the poor animal looks like it's almost frozen, I guess I could bathe with it….' Neji picked the cat up, went into the bathroom, stripped, and got in the water with the cat.

Neji pored some water on the cat's back and heard him purr, Neji chuckled to himself. 'Looks like not all cats hate water.'

Shikamaru woke up felling warm and wet. He looked around and saw he was in a tub of water, he looked up and saw a beautiful young man with flowing brown hair his head was tilted back in relaxation, but what got Shikamaru attention was that the man was completely naked and he was laying in his lap.

Neji's tilted his head back in Shikamaru's direction and opened his eyes, he looked at Shikamaru and smiled. "You're awake, after I get you cleaned up, I'll feed you, and wrap up your wound." Neji told him petting his head.

Shikamaru looked at the boy that was taking care of him. 'Where have I seen him before?' Shikamaru thought aggravated that he could not remember who the person who was taking care of him was.

Neji grabbed some soap and started to massage Shikamaru's fur, making him purr. Neji started to laugh. "I thought cats were supposed to hate water." Neji said more to himself than the animal he was bathing.

Shikamaru was finding it hard to stay awake with the treatment Neji was giving him. Neji finished bathing both himself and Shikamaru and dried them both off. As Neji was getting dressed Shikamaru thought this would be the best time to explore the house he would be staying in for the time being.

Neji rummaged through his drawers looking for something to wear, he settled with wearing a black sweater, (it was still cold even though the heater was on) a pair of baggy tan jeans, and his white bunny slippers (they were given to him as a joke from Naruto, but they were extremely comfortable).

Neji walked into the kitchen and grabbed a small plate, filled it with milk, and stuck it in his microwave to warm the milk for his new found pet. As the milk warmed Neji looked for said cat, he found him under his bed curled up in a little ball nursing his wound.

"Now let's get that wound cleaned and wrapped before it gets infected." Neji said as he grabbed Shikamaru. Neji went back into the bathroom and grabbed the bandages and some peroxide.

"Now this is going to sting a little." Neji announced as he poured some peroxide on a cotton ball and dabbed it on the wound. 'Why am I talking to a cat?' Neji asked himself confused, it's not like the cat could understand him.

Neji wrapped the bandage and herd the microwave ding. "Looks like your food is ready." Neji announced one again surprising himself with the fact he was still talking to an animal that couldn't understand him.

Shrugging away the thought he led Shikamaru into the kitchen and placed the food in front of him. Shikamaru looked at the food in front of him and sniffed it before tasting it (he is a cat, even if it is temporary, so there are some things he will do that are catlike).

Neji watched the small animal amused, not long after Shikamaru had finished the milk, making a white ring appear around his mouth. Neji felt his cheeks turn pink-only slightly-"You are so kawaii!" Neji exclaimed picking Shikamaru up and hugging him.

Neji herd a knock at the door, and with a sigh got up to answer it. Neji opened the door to reveal Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata. "OI Neji are you just going to stand there or are you going to let us in?" Naruto exclaimed.

Neji looked at the other teens and move out of the way. Right as the teens got in the door they herd the cutest, most pathetic meow come from Shikamaru. "Awww! Neji when did you get a cat? Oh he's so adorable! What's his name?" Tenten asked cooing over the tiny black cat.

"I found him on my way home from shopping, I haven't given him a name yet though……" Neji trailed off, thinking of a name for his new pet. Naruto and Tenten exchanged glances and smirked evilly.

"Why don't you name him Shikamaru? You are-" Tenten and Naruto stopped their teasing when Neji gave them a terrifying glare.

"Did you come over for a reason?" Neji growled.

"We wanted to know if you were going to Hiashi-sama's Christmas party." Sakura said trying to smooth out the tense atmosphere.

"I don't know, I will unless something else comes up." Neji said picking Shikamaru up and stroking his fur.

"Okay, we'll see you there if you come." Sakura said pushing the others out the door. Neji sighed and looked down at the animal in his arms.

"You are lucky, you don't have to go to a party, all you have to do is whatever you want." Neji said looking down at Shikamaru and hugging him again.

Shikamaru snuggled into the crook of Neji's neck and started to purr. Neji laughed a little as Shikamaru's fur tickled his neck. Neji grabbed Shikamaru and looked into his deep brown cat eyes.

Neji looked at him and smiled. "I would rather spend this evening here, I would go to the party happily if he was coming….." Shikamaru cocked his head to the side confused. Neji looked at the cute animal.

"I bet you're wondering who he is……he is my crush, his name is Nara Shikamaru. I've had a crush on him for a while, I don't know why but I'm attracted to him…..but he just thinks I'm a stuck up bastard." Neji sighed

Shikamaru felt like his innards were on fire, his skin was freezing as he felt the extra hair start receding, he felt he tail and his ears start receding as he turned back into his normal form.

Neji eyes were as wide as Lee's as he saw the cute animal turn into the boy he has a crush on. Shikamaru and Neji looked at each other blushing; Neji was blushing because Shikamaru now knew he has a crush on him. Shikamaru was blushing because his face was millimeters away from Neji's, and he was sitting on Neji's lap completely naked. "Ummm, Neji? Do you have any clothes I can borrow?" Shikamaru asked blushing even more.

Neji looked at Shikamaru and smiled. "Yeah sure, follow me." Neji said taking Shikamaru's hand and leading him into his room. Neji waited out side his door as Shikamaru got dressed.

Shikamaru walked out of Neji's bedroom dressed in Neji's long-sleeved white silk pajamas. Neji looked at Shikamaru amused. Shikamaru looked at him and blushed. "It's the only thing that fit that I thought was comfortable."

Neji walked up to Shikamaru and put a hand around his waist and slowly, as if asking for permission, descended his head. Shikamaru stood on his tiptoes and pressed his lips on the Hyuuga's.

The kiss wasn't long, but it told the two how the other felt for them. "So why exactly were you a cat?" Neji asked as they broke apart.

"Well, an old lady came to my house asking for a place to stay so I let her stay with me. The next morning when she left she turned me into a cat and said that my true love would be drawn to me, and that when I found love from them I would turn back to normal." Shikamaru mumbled.

Neji looked at Shikamaru and blushed. "Umm, so where is this going….?" Neji asked looking intently at Shikamaru.

"To be honest……I would like to try out a relationship….if you would like to of course." Shikamaru said looking at the ground.

Neji looked at him and smiled. He grabbed one of the throw blankets Hinata got him for a house warming gift and carried Shikamaru into one of the chairs that was facing the window.

They drank hot chocolate and watched the snow fall. Shikamaru sat in Neji's lap, he blanket draped over them. Shikamaru snuggled into Neji's neck and inhaled the boy's scent.

"Hmmmm I'm glad I'm with you Neji." Shikamaru mumbled into the boy's neck.

"Same here." Neji said then kissed Shikamaru on the cheek.


	2. Swapping Spit?

**This is another one shot, Neji is about……twelve and Shikamaru is about six, I know their ages aren't that far apart, and the story may seem a little weird but I believe that the Hyuuga's all go through EVERYTHING early and it's supposed to be fluffy. This is of course an AU……I hope you like it X3**

**Swapping Spit? **

Neji had a problem……he was a twelve year old boy, and just like every Hyuuga he went through things early…...and that includes raging hormones. That wasn't his problem though, Neji wasn't attracted to women like normal boys his age, which neither his father nor his uncle happy about, but that wasn't his problem either, you see he is attracted to a young boy who was half his age.

Yes Neji Hyuuga was having feelings, even sexual, for a boy that is six. He can't remember when it happened exactly; maybe it was when their whole school district, his school was an all boys school that went from kindergarten to high school in one building, put on the play "Seeping Beauty" Neji of course was the prince and the young Shikamaru Nara was the princess.

'_Neji looked down at the boy who played the beautiful princess, now was the scene the audience had been waiting for, the kiss scene. Neji bent down and kissed the younger boy. At first it was innocent, but the Hyuuga wanted more, he tilted the Nara's neck up so he could access his month easier he felt the younger gasp as he ran his tongue on his lower lip, which Neji used to his advantage to let his tongue enter the wet cavern of the Nara's mouth.'_

Neji sighed. 'I need to clear my head.' And with that he went to the park. He saw children there with their parents, and he noticed a little boy lying in the grass facing the sky. Neji walked closer to the boy and noticed that it was Shikamaru. Neji stopped and stared wide eyed at the boy that was slowly making him hard.

It wasn't that Neji was a naturally horny person; it was that the innocent boy happened to be sucking on a long lollipop. Neji felt his pants get tight as he saw the Nara's tongue flick across the tip of the lollipop, then go back to sucking on it. Neji albeit moaned as he watched Shikamaru's bubble gum pink tongue lick the sticky saliva off his fingers and lick up the side of the lolli.

Neji walked up to the boy, no longer able to take what the Hyuuga saw as teasing. "Shikamaru, how are you…?" Neji asked the other awkwardly, he hasn't talked to the boy since the play incident. Shikamaru stared at the older boy wide eyed, then his expression went back to normal.

"Fine, how about you?" Neji sat down and looked at the boy by his side.

"I'm good. Shikamaru…………did you know there are several ways to swap spit?" Neji said looking at the other boys shocked yet curios face. "There's kissing……do you want to know one of the others?" Neji asked the other boy. Shikamaru looked at him, sucked on his lolli, and nodded. Neji took the lollipop from the younger boy's mouth and started to suck on it.

He then removed the lollipop and stuck it back into Shikamaru's mouth. Shikamaru stared at the other boy wide-eyed. Neji kissed Shikamaru on the cheek. "I'll see you later Shika-chan." Neji said to the other boy and walked back home. 'I might not have cleared my head, but I think I did do something I've wanted to do……and maybe when he's older we can try going out, maybe……' Neji thought making his way to his home, taking one final glance at the park.


	3. Operation GNISP

**This is just something that popped into my head Oo I have no clue where it came from………OMG Shika's in a maid outfit?! Yesh he shall be in a maid out fit X3**

**Operation GNISP: Get Neji Into Shikamaru's Pants X3  
**

Shikamaru REALLY hated Naruto right now…see it all started last night.

(Last Night)

Naruto and Shikamaru had been eating ramen when Naruto thought they should go to a bar and get a couple of drinks.

"You know what……if you ask me Neji has like a gigantic stick shoved up the wee crevasses of his ass; he really needs to get laid." Naruto said looking at the tipsy Shikamaru and getting an evil idea into his head.

"Hey Shikamaru, how would you like to do something that will help Neji a lot?" Naruto asked the tipsy Shikamaru.

"Okkkiiiee what does I got to do?" Shikamaru tried his best to not sound as drunk as he felt.

"Great, now I need you to sign this scroll so you won't try to back out of it." Naruto said passing the scroll to him, after Shikamaru signed it he walked him home and left to get the "necessary items".

00000000000000000000000000000

That's why Shikamaru was unfortunately on the Hyuuga's door step, on Neji's birthday, in a green, black, and white maid outfit, with a red ribbon tied (complete with bow) where his boxer should be under his maid outfit that had a tag that said 'Happy Birthday Neji, and remember…don't be to rough from Naruto' on it.

Shikamaru gulped as he saw the door open and Neji stand there, dumbstruck.

Shikamaru sighed as he remembered what Naruto told him to say. _"_Neji-sama I am a gift to you from Naruto, you are to do _whatever_ you want with me or _to_ me_."_ Shikamaru purred seductively.

Neji felt blood trickle down his nose and he grabbed him by the wrist and led him into his room. Neji slammed his door and looked at Shikamaru. "Damn it to hell you look so…_sexy_." Neji growled huskily into Shikamaru's ear. "Remind me to thank Naruto for my, _gift_."

Neji picked Shikamaru up and put him on his bed. Neji kissed Shikamaru passionately and explored the Nara's wet cavern greedily with his tongue, sucking on anything he could.

Neji's hands wondered down to Shikamaru's ass, Shikamaru pushed Neji off of him. 'I can't believe Naruto is making me do this.' Shikamaru sighed. "Neji-sama, Naruto wanted me to do something before you do anything to me." Shikamaru said. "I need you to untie something for me." Shikamaru said as he lifted the maid outfit up to revile the ribbon tied across his hips.

Neji grinned as he read the card. "I'll try to remember that." Neji chuckled as he untied the ribbon. Once he was done he felt his groin throb in pain. The Hyuuga looked at the other boy's erection and smirked. Shikamaru leaned his head onto Neji's chest. "What was it that Naruto wanted you to do?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru looked at him, and whispered the loudmouth's plans into his ear. Neji felt the blood gush out of his nose. "That sounds like a good plan to me." He said licking his lips. Shikamaru looked at him, who knew Naruto's plans would have worked so well?

Neji watched as Shikamaru's hands wander down to his exposed erection, he started to stroke it, slow at first then he started to stroke it harder and faster.

Shikamaru moaned at the actions his hands were doing, then remembering the Uzumaki's plans he reluctantly stopped, making Neji groan in protest, and shoved one of his fingers, lubricated by his own pre-cum, into his entrance.

He whimpered making Neji groan as he felt the boy that was now sitting on him squirm.

Shikamaru shoved another finger into his entrance, making him moan even louder. Neji felt his erection throb in pain.

Shikamaru started to do the scissor motion, soon he was rocking his hips in tune with the motion his fingers were making. Shikamaru thrust his third finger into his entrance and did the scissor motion again.

Shikamaru removed the fingers, much to the displeasure of Neji, and grabbed the vibrater Naruto told him to use.

Neji looked at him and grinned like the mad hatter. Shikamaru slammed the vibrater into his entrance and moaned. Neji watched Shikamaru slam the vibrater into him again and again.

Neji watched as the younger boy reached his climax and picked the vibrater as high as he could and slammed it into his entrance and had came on the Hyuuga as he had his orgasm.

Shikamaru took in a shaky breath and looked into the Hyuuga's eyes, getting turned on at the lusty gaze the other was giving him.

"That has to be the sexiest thing I have ever witnessed." Neji said looking at the blushing Nara. Neji kissed the Nara passionately and laid him on the bed, not breaking the deep kiss.

Neji kissed down Shikamaru's jaw to his neck. The Nara moaned as Neji sucked on his pulse.

Neji looked at the maids outfit—although very sexy very offensive, because it stopped him from seeing the flesh he desired—and ripped it off the younger boy. Neji licked his way to one of the Nara's erect nipples.

Neji sucked on the nub as he twisted the other painfully. Shikamaru moaned as he felt him bite his nipple. Neji sucked hard on his nipple, and then made his way to the other to give it the same treatment as the other.

Neji licked Shikamaru's abs and his toned stomach, down to his naval. He inserted his tongue into Shikamaru's naval, again and again as he tongue fucked the other boys naval. The young Nara moaned as he felt Neji's tongue go in and out of his naval. Neji kissed the head of Shikamaru's fully erect dick, making Shikamaru grab a fist of Neji's hair as he moaned.

The Hyuuga took Shikamaru's manhood into his mouth skillfully ran his tongue across every part of his erection. Neji sucked hard making Shikamaru buck his hips and moan trying to get more attention to that sensitive area. Neji shoved his dick into Shikamaru's, still stretched, entrance

Shikamaru moaned as Neji thrust into his entrance again and again. As they reached their climax Neji sucked on the head of Shikamaru's cock, urging him to come. Complying to Neji's wish Shikamaru spilled his seed into the waiting mouth. Neji then came inside of Shikamaru shortly after.

Neji collapsed on top off him. "That was incredible…how did you learn to do that with your tongue Neji?" Shikamaru asked.

"What did you call me?" Neji asked the other glaring at him.

"I called you be your name." Shikamaru said not understanding why the other boy was mad.

"You will call be 'Neji-sama' as you have been." Neji said smirking at the other boy. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I will need to thank Naruto for the…_gift_." Neji said kissing the other boy. Outside the window Naruto was standing with Ino, Lee, and Choji.

"Operation GNISP is a success." Naruto said smirking.

"What's operation GNISP?" Ten-Ten asked walking up to her friends.

"Get Neji Into Shika's Pants." Naruto said laughing at the success of his genius plan


	4. OMG Not the Song!

……**..please don't kill me! This came to me from eating four packs of pixi stix (even though I hate the purple ones I ate them) drinking three Mountain Dews and lack of sleep, also from seeing this picture of Xemnas groping Saix, and it had the song in it…you will know what I'm talking about when you read this little drabble thing. One final note…sorry it's so short.**

**OMG Not the Song!**

Neji lay in his bed staring at the grey ceiling; he turned his head and looked at the clock 'It's eleven P.M. Why can't I get to sleep?' Neji sighed, he should really rest, he just got back from a long mission –barley got back alive- and he needed to restore his strength by resting.

Neji sighed as he grabbed his silver and black CD player, he put the headphones on and grabbed the CD he borrowed from Shikamaru. 'Hmmm……I haven't listened to this song…..I wonder why Shikamaru was freaking out when I asked to borrow it…I guess I'll find out.' Neji thought to himself as he popped the CD in and hit play.

_Oh, you touch my tralala,  
mmm... my ding ding dong.  
la la la la la la la,  
la la la la la la,  
la la la la la la la.  
Oh, you touch my tralala  
la la la la la la la,  
la la la la la la.  
mmm... my ding ding dong.  
la la la la la la la,  
la la la la la la._

_Deep in the night,  
I'm looking for some fun,  
deep in the night,  
I'm looking for some love.  
de-de-de-deep in the night,  
I'm looking for some fun,  
deep in the night,  
I'm looking for some (ping)  
You tease me,  
oh please me,  
I want you to be my love toy,  
come near me, don't fear me,  
I just can't get enough of you boy.  
Oh, you touch my tralala.  
la la la..  
mmm, my ding ding dong,  
oh you touch my tralala,  
mmm, my ding ding dong.  
la la la...  
_

_Deep in the night,  
I'm looking for some fun,  
deep in the night,  
I'm looking for some love.  
you tease me,  
oh please me,  
I want you to be my love toy.  
come near me, don't fear me,  
I just can't get enough of you boy.  
Oh, you touch my tralala.  
la la la...  
mmm, my ding ding dong.  
la la la..  
oh, you touch my tralala.  
la la la.._

_mmm, my ding ding dong.  
(ding ding dong)  
mmm, my ding ding dong 2x  
oh, you touch my tralala.  
lalala...  
mmm, my ding ding dong.  
oh ,you touch my tralala  
(ding ding dong)  
oh, you touch my tralala.  
mmm, my ding dong dong._

Neji stared at the ceiling in disbelief, and then a mischievous smirk placed itself upon his lips. He snickered as an evil plot came into his mind. 'I will need to pay a little visit to a certain Nara.' Neji thought as sleep finally came over him.

Neji chuckled to himself as he walked to the Nara's apartment. Neji knocked on the door and impatiently waited for the Nara boy to wake his lazy ass up. Shikamaru opened the door, yawning and rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Hmmm….Neji? What are you doing here?"

Neji looked at the boy and got the same smirk from last night. 'Time to put my little plan into action.' Neji thought inwardly chuckling. "I came to return the CD I borrowed."

Shikamaru's eyes went wide and all the color drained from his face. "O-oh….c-come on i-in." Shikamaru stuttered looking everywhere except the direction that the older boy was in.

Neji walked in and put the CD on the coffee table that had scrolls spread all over it. "I'll go get us some drinks." Shikamaru said running off to the kitchen to make some tea. Neji walked quietly into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around the waist of the younger boy. He pressed his mouth on the stunned boy's ear,

"Oh, you touch my tralala, mmm... my ding ding dong. La la la la la la la, la la la la la la, la la la la la la la." Neji chuckled as he felt Shikamaru wriggle in his grasp. "Oh, you touch my tralala la la la la la la la, la la la la la la. Mmm... my ding ding dong. La la la la la la la, la la la la la la. Deep in the night, I'm looking for some fun, deep in the night, I'm looking for some love."

Shikamaru whole face resembled a ripe tomato. "De-de-de-deep in the night, I'm looking for some fun, deep in the night, I'm looking for some (ping) You tease me, oh please me, I want you to be my love toy, come near me, don't fear me, I just can't get enough of you boy. Oh, you touch my tralala. la la la.. mmm, my ding ding dong, oh you touch my tralala, mmm, my ding ding dong. la la la..." Shikamaru stopped struggling, accepting his inevitable fate.

"Deep in the night, I'm looking for some fun, deep in the night, I'm looking for some love. You tease me, oh please me, I want you to be my love toy. Come near me, don't fear me, I just can't get enough of you boy. Oh, you touch my tralala. La la la... mmm, my ding ding dong. La la la.. oh, you touch my tralala. La la la.. mmm, my ding ding dong.

(ding ding dong) mmm, my ding ding dong mmm, my ding ding dong mmm, my ding ding dong. Oh, you touch my tralala. lalala... mmm, my ding ding dong. Oh, you touch my tralala (ding ding dong) oh, you touch my tralala. mmm, my ding dong dong."

Neji looked at Shikamaru's crimson face and had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing. "I loved the song Shika, if you are ever looking for some fun, deep in the night, if you're ever looking for some love, just ask and I'll be here as fast as I can." Neji said heading for the door.

"Neji wait!" Shikamaru said desperately as he grabbed the Hyuuga's sleeve. He looked at the ground with his face still burning with the crimson color. "I'll take you up on that offer now if you want." Shikamaru mumbled. Neji looked at the other boy and smirked. "You touch my tralala." Neji said kissing Shikamaru.

Fin

**I have the ding dong song stuck in my head now, please review.**


	5. Rapunzel NejiShika Version

**This one-shot/drabble is dedicated to 'smile' who wanted me to write another fairytale NejiShika story hope you like it. Also a special thanks to Heosic-chan who gave me the Rapunzel idea -glomps Heosic-chan- thankies!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Rapunzel err…Neji**

A man and a woman had long in vain wished for a child. At length the woman hoped that God was about to grant her desire. These people had a little window at the back of their house from which a splendid garden could be seen, which was full of the most beautiful flowers and herbs.

It was, however, surrounded by a high wall, and no one to go into because it belonged to sorcerer, Hiashi, who had great power and was dreaded by all the world (and also happened to be the man's brother). One day the woman was standing by this window and looking down at the garden, when she saw a bed that was planted with the most beautiful rampion, and the leaves looked so fresh and green that she longed for it and had the greatest desire to eat some.

This desire increased every day, and as she knew she could not get any of it, she quite pinned away and began to look pale and miserable. Then her husband was alarmed, and asked: "What ails you, dear wife?" "Ah," she replied, "if I can't eat some of the rampion that is in the garden behind our house I shall die."

The man, who loved her very much, thought, 'Sooner than let your wife die, bring her some of the rampion yourself; let it cost what it will.' At twilight, he climbed over the wall into the garden of Hiashi, hastily clutched a handful of rampion, and took it to his wife.

She at once made herself a salad of it, and ate it greedily. It tasted so good to her-so very good that the next day she longed for it three times as much as before. If she was to have any rest, her husband must once more descend into the garden. In the gloom of the evening, therefore, he let himself down again; but when he clambered down the wall he was terrified, for he saw his brother standing before him.

"How can you dare," Hiashi started, "descend into my rampion like a thief, Hizashi? You shall suffer for it!" "Ah," answered Hizashi, "I only made up my mind to do it out of necessity. My wife saw your rampion from the window, and felt such a longing for it that she would have died if she had not got some to eat."

Then Hiashi allowed his anger to be softened, and said to his younger brother: "If the case be as you say, I will allow you to take away with you as much rampion as you will, only I make one condition: you must give me child which your wife will bring into the world; it shall be well treated, and I will care for it as a father."

Hizashi, in terror, consented to everything, but when his wife bore their son he was afraid of what would happen to him. "What should we call our beautiful son Hizashi?" Hizashi opened his mouth but someone beat him to it. "Neji." The woman looked confused at whose voice it was, then she saw Hiashi walk up and take Neji. "He shall be called Neji, don't worry I will care for him like a father, that was our deal wasn't it dear brother."

The woman looked up at her husband in terror, she was about to ask 'what the hell did he do' when Hiashi looked at her accusing face and laughed darkly. "Do not blame my brother you foolish woman, it is your fault for the fate of your son. If he was not stealing my rampion for you, then I would not have caught him and we would not have made this deal. All blame rests on your shoulders."

The woman looked in disbelief, it was all her fault……her son was going to be raised by the evil Hiashi and it was all her fault. "Farewell, I have a new son to take care of." Hiashi said laughing as he walked out the door.

Neji grew into the most beautiful child under the son. When he was twelve years old, Hiashi shut him into a tower, which lay in a forest and had neither stairs nor door, but quite at the top was a little window. When Hiashi wanted to go in, he placed himself beneath it and cried-

"_Neji, Neji, Let down your hair to me."_

Neji had long, magnificent hair, the color of the starless sky, and when he heard the voice of Hiashi, he unfastened his braided tresses, wound them round one of the hooks of the window above, and then the hair fell twenty ells down, and Hiashi climbed up by it (because of the curse mark in his forehead Neji had to obey Hiashi, no matter how much he hated the man).

After a few years it came to pass that the King's son, Shikamaru, rode through the forest and passed by the tower. Then he heard a song, which was so charming that he stood still and listened. This was Neji, who in his solitude passed the time by letting his sweet voice resound.

Shikamaru looked in vain for a door to the tower. But the singing had so deeply touched his heart that every day (no matter how 'troublesome' it was) he went out into the forest and listened to it. Once when he was thus standing behind a tree, he saw that Hiashi had came there, and heard how he cried-

"_Neji, Neji, Let down your hair to me."_

Then Neji let down the braids of his hair, and Hiashi climbed up to him. "If that is the ladder by which one mounts, I, too, will try my fortune," said Shikamaru, and the next day when it began to grow dark, he went to the tower and cried-

"_Neji, Neji, Let down your hair to me."_

Soon the hair fell down, and Shikamaru climbed up. At first Neji was shocked when a man, such as his eyes had never yet beheld, came to him, but Shikamaru began to talk to him quite like a friend, and he told him that his heart had been so stirred that it let him have no rest, and he had been forced to see him.

Neji lost his shock, and soon he came to like Shikamaru so much that he agreed to let him visit every day and to pull him up. The two lived joyfully for a time, and when Shikamaru asked if Neji would take him for his husband, he said yes, and laid his hand in Shikamaru's.

"I will willingly go away with you," he said "but I do not know how to get down. Bring with you a skein of silk every time you come, and I will weave a ladder with it, and when that is ready I will descend, and you will take me on your horse."

They agreed that until that time he should come to her every evening, for three old women came by day. Hiashi noticed nothing at all of this, until once Neji said to him: "Tell me, Godfather, why are my clothes so tight and why don't they fit me any longer?"

"Ah! You wicked child," cried Hiashi. "What do I see before me! I thought I separated you from the all the world, and yet you have deceived me!"

In his anger he clutched Neji's beautiful tresses, wrapped them a few times round with her left hand, seized a pair of scissors with the right, and-snip snap!- they were cut off, and the lovely braids lay on the ground.

Neji looked at Hiashi and in rage balled up his fist and ran to strike his Godfather. Hiashi activated the curse mark branded into his forehead, and as Neji was clutching his head in pain he blocked his chakra points and knocked Neji unconscious.

"I have no use for you." Hiashi said as he dumped Neji in a waste and desert where he lived in great woe and misery. On the same day he cast out Neji, however, Hiashi fastened the braids of his hair, which he had cut off, to the hook of the window, and when Shikamaru came and cried-

"_Neji, Neji, Let down your hair to me-"_

Hiashi let the hair down. Shikamaru ascended, but instead of finding his dearest Neji, he found Hiashi, who gazed at him with wicked and venomous eyes. "Aha!" Hiashi cried mockingly, "Neji is lost to you; you will never see him again."

Shikamaru was beside himself with pain, and in his despair he leapt down from the tower. He escaped with his life, but the thorns into which he fell pierced his legs, making him barley mobile, he wandered about the forest, stumbling every other step, ate nothing but roots and berries, and did naught but lament and weep over the lost of his dear beloved.

Thus he roamed about in misery for some years, and at length came to the desert where Neji lived in wretchedness. Shikamaru wandered until he found a house were he heard the same song he did all those years ago.

Neji peeked inside the house and saw his beloved. "Neji." Shikamaru breathed, Neji's head snapped to the doorway. Neji's eyes went wide then he ran to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru…..I never thought I would see you again!" Neji cried as he threw himself into Shikamaru's awaiting arms.

Shikamaru picked Neji up and kissed him tenderly. "Neji….I've missed you so much, I never want to leave your side ever again." Shikamaru said as he placed Neji on his bed. Shikamaru kissed him slowly, running his tongue across Neji's lips asking for entrance.

When they broke their kiss Shikamaru placed his forehead on Neji's. "Neji, my love, I want to make love to you." Shikamaru murmured blushing. Neji looked at him and blushed. "Be gentle, okay?" Shikamaru looked at hi and kissed his temple. "Of course."

Shikamaru awoke panicked when he saw his bed empty. Neji walked into the room and looked around nervously. "Neji what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked rushing up to Neji. Neji looked at him and inhaled a shaky breath.

"Hiashi put a spell on me to where I could bear a child and……one of the people who helped me get on my feet here said I should go to check if I am pregnant and well………I am…" Neji whispered looking away from Shikamaru ashamed.

"You're pregnant?" Neji nodded "Twins." He said blushing. "We're going to have a family!" Shikamaru exclaimed laughing and hugging Neji. "I love you so much!" "I love you to Shika." Neji said snuggling into the embrace.

Nine months passed quickly for Neji and Shikamaru as they prepared for the birth of their children. Shikamaru was waiting outside the building (they would only allow the doctor and the patient in the building).

"Shikamaru Nara," the old woman looked at Shikamaru and smiled, "You are now the father of two boys." Shikamaru ran into the building and saw Neji holding two beautiful boys. "What should we name them?" Shikamaru asked. "Shikashi and Shikaru." Neji said handing Shikaru to Shikamaru.

As time progressed Shikashi and Shikaru grew up to be fine young men, Shikashi looking like Neji and having the personality of Shikamaru, and Shikaru looking like Shikamaru and his personality like Neji (although even though he looked like Shikamaru his eyes were still white like Neji's and Shikashi's)

And they all lived happily ever after, the end.

**I know a corny way to end it, please review! If you do I will love you long time!**


	6. Possessive?

**I know this one is horribly short, but it's meant to be short, this specific drabble is meant to be kind of like a sequel to Swapping Spit, so Neji is still 12 and Shikamaru is 6 …………for some reason I'm going to write (or try to) a drabble/oneshot were Neji is 23 and Shikamaru is either 14 or 16……Neji will be a struggling author and Shikamaru will be the same lazy genius who works part time at the café Neji goes to…..I would like to know if you people think this is a good idea…..on a totally unrelated note, thank you all for reading and reviewing, I love you all!**

**Possessive?**

Shikamaru Nara was in his first grade language class. "Okay class, tell me some words you know that are possessive or that tell you that something is someone else's." Iruka said smiling at his class. Sakura raised her hand. "Yes Sakura-chan?" "Their." Sakura said beaming as she got the answer right.

"Where have you heard someone use the word their?" Iruka asked the pink haired girl. "Once when I was at the park I was playing with this ball I found and these kinds came and pointed to some other kids and said it was theirs." Sakura said smiling once more.

"Very good, Shikamaru do you know one?" Shikamaru picked his head up off of his desk and looked at his teacher's anxious face. "Mine." Shikamaru said looking at the clouds through the window.

"Good and where have you heard it?" Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed in thought and he looked up. "Well Neji-san said I was his once." Iruka's face paled. "Neji as in Neji Hyuuga? Neji as in the twelve year old boy Neji?" Iruka asked.

Shikamaru looked at him and nodded. "Follow me, I need t have a talk with Gai-sensei and Tsundae-sama." Iruka said as he led Shikamaru out the door. Neji and Shikamaru were waiting outside the principal's office.

Neji looked at Shikamaru and grabbed his hand. "Shika-chan……why do you think we're here?" Neji asked looking at the younger boy he was so fond of.

"I don't know we were in class talking about possessive words and I said mine, and when Iruka-sensei asked me where I heard it I told him about that time you said I was yours." Shikamaru said smiling at the memory.

Neji on the other hand looked shocked. 'So that's it……they probably think I'm some pedophile who forced Shikamaru into a relationship.' Neji thought inwardly scowling. Shikamaru looked up at Neji nervously.

"Neji-kun……? Is something wrong, your not talking anymore…did I upset you or something?" Shikamaru asked his voice quivering with the fear of upsetting the boy that cared about him so dearly.

"Huh…?" Neji snapped out of his daze and looked at Shikamaru, who had tears in his eyes. Neji started to panic. "Shika-chan what's wrong?" Neji asked worriedly. Shikamaru looked at him and sniffed.

"I made you upset with me." Shikamaru said hiccupping a little. Neji looked at the younger boy and set him in his lap. "You didn't upset me Shika-chan; I was thinking I'm sorry I confused you." Neji said as he hugged the younger boy.

Shikamaru snuggled into the others embrace. Iruka was about to tell the boys that the principle wanted to see them, when he saw the embrace they were in. Iruka walked back into the office.

"Tsundae-sama, it's not as we thought…it seems as though Shikamaru feels the same for Neji." Iruka said. Tsundae sighed. "Then there's nothing to worry about……dismissed." Iruka and Gai waked out the door to see Shikamaru sitting on Neji's lap.

Shikamaru looked at Neji and went from sitting on Neji's lap to kneeling on his lap. Shikamaru moved his face up and kissed the older boy. Neji's eyes widened a little bit but he soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around the younger boy.

Iruka and Gai watched as their students shared a… "intimate moment". Neji soon broke them apart and clutched the other close to his chest. "I love you so much Shika-chan." "I love you too Neji-kun." Iruka looked at the two; maybe Shikamaru "dating" an older boy wasn't too bad.

**Fin**


	7. Nejikun, What’s the Pocky Game?

**This is what the memory Shikamaru was thinking of in Possessive, I am obsessed with Neji being attracted to a little Shika for some reason well, here we go!**

**Neji-kun, What's the Pocky Game?**

Neji was walking down the sidewalk of their school, he was going to eat lunch with Shikamaru Nara…..said boy didn't know this of course. "Neji-kun!" Tenten yelled as she ran to the boy she was crushing on.

Neji turned around to face the girl. "What do you want Tenten? You will have to make it quick, I'm in a hurry." Tenten looked at the white-eyed boy and blushed. "I was wondering if you would like to eat lunch with me." She mumbled looking at the ground.

Neji looked at her and sighed. "Tenten, I was going to see if Shikamaru-chan wanted to eat lunch with me." Neji said looking through the crowd of little kids for Shikamaru. "Chan? When did you start calling Shikamaru Shikamaru-chan?" Tenten asked.

Neji looked at Tenten and sighed. "I can't remember." 'I really don't want to lie to her, she's one of the only good friends I have, but I can't let her know about my feelings for Shikamaru.' Neji thought.

"Okay……maybe we can eat lunch tomorrow?" Tenten asked hopefully. Neji looked at the girl that obviously liked him and instantly felt bad. "Yeah……maybe…" Neji said feeling even worse.

"Okay!" Tenten exclaimed happily as she ran off to eat lunch with Lee. 'I feel really bad for leading her on….but I don't want to hurt her…I mean if Shikamaru doesn't want to pursue a relationship I won't make him, and then I will try going out with Tenten.' Neji thought.

Neji walked down to the spot where the younger kids ate lunch and spotted Shikamaru sitting by himself on a small hill. 'Well it's now or never.' Neji thought to himself as he walked up to the young Nara.

Neji was standing over Shikamaru, who was taking a small nap. 'He's so cute!' Neji thought to himself as some of Shikamaru's hair fell in his face. Neji bent down and brushed the stray locks away from the sleeping Nara's face.

Shikamaru's eyes fluttered open. "Neji-sama!" Shikamaru gasped at the closeness of the Hyuuga. Neji's face turned crimson at the honorific Shikamaru used as naughty thoughts came into his head of Shikamaru wearing a maid's outfit and working for him, then Neji ravishing the young Nara.

'Damn hormones!' Neji cursed as he felt himself get a...problem in his lower region. "Shikamaru, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me." Neji said as he looked Shikamaru's expressions.

Shikamaru looked up at the older boy and thought it over. "Okay……where are we going to eat?" Shikamaru asked as he let the older boy lift him up off of the ground.

"I was thinking about on the trunk of that tree." Neji said pointing at a tree that was a good distance away from the teachers. The tree's trunk indented enough so that three people could fit on it, making it look like an oversized chair.

Neji sat on the tree, pulling Shikamaru into his lap. They ate their lunch in a comfortable silence, until Shikamaru found his pocky. "Neji-san……what's the pocky game?" Shikamaru asked innocently as he looked up at the older boy.

Neji felt his face burn crimson as he thought of what the boy was talking about. "Shikamaru……how did you find out about that?" Neji asked Shikamaru feeling very awkward in this situation.

"Sasuke said something about it….he said that it was a weird game...could you teach it to me?" Shikamaru asked looking up at Neji's face, which turned even redder. "I don't think that would be a good idea……" Neji trailed off.

Shikamaru sighed disappointedly. "I guess I could always ask Itachi-san….I think that's who taught Sasuke…" Neji felt his blood boil in rage. 'There is no way Itachi is going to teach that to MY Shika-chan.' Neji thought angrily.

Shikamaru looked up at Neji. "Is something wrong Neji?" Shikamaru asked moving until he was comfortable in the Hyuuga's lap. Neji looked down at Shikamaru. "Nothing's wrong, and if you really want me to I will teach you the pocky game."

Shikamaru's face brightened like a three hundred watt light bulb. Neji grabbed a strawberry pocky and put it in Shikamaru's mouth, then he slowly ate his way to Shikamaru's pink lips.

Shikamaru gasped and Neji inserted his tongue into the younger boy's open mouth. Neji bent down and moved their bodies until Shikamaru was lying on the trunk of the tree and he was on top of him.

Neji broke apart and looked at the stunned Nara. "That was the pocky game Shika-chan." Neji said kissing Shikamaru on the temple. Shikamaru looked at him and his faced turned crimson.

"Could we play again?" Shikamaru asked mumbling as he played with the buttons on Neji's uniform. Neji looked down at Shikamaru and smirked.

"Yes we can play again, I want you to know one thing though, you are and always will be mine." Neji said taking Shikamaru into another passionate kiss.

**Owari**

**I am obsessed with NejiShika, what can I say though, NejiShika is my OTP Please review! **


	8. NejiShika, Early Halloween Special

**Another little NejiShika fic…I think I will make more of these if enough people want them………Happy early Halloween! **

**NejiShika, Early Halloween Special**

Shikamaru waited patiently outside of Gai-sensei's class, they were getting out early for Halloween and he was waiting for Neji. "I heard Neji is going to the Halloween party with Tenten." A girl gossiped to one of her friends.

"What? She knows Neji is one of the most sought after boys in this school, she doesn't deserve him, I do!" Her friend screeched. 'Is he really going to a party with a girl…..maybe he forgot about our plans.' Shikamaru thought trying to think positive.

'Or he was just lying when he said he cared about you. I mean look at you, he could have anyone he could ever want, why would he want you?' The doubtful side of Shikamaru told him.

Shikamaru shook his head franticly. 'Neji-kun would never do that!' Shikamaru mentally screamed. 'Oh really? How can you be so sure? You should just go home before you get hurt.' Shikamaru sighed and walked home. 'Neji-kun doesn't need me.' He thought sadly.

Neji got out of his classroom and looked around. 'Where's Shika-chan? He wouldn't go home without telling me……but I know his class got out already.' Neji thought looking around worriedly.

"Neji-kun, is it true you're going to the Halloween party with Tenten?" The same girl from before asked Neji. "What? Where did you hear that? I'm going to spend Halloween with Shikamaru, not Tenten."

The girls looked at him wide eyed. "You are going to spend Halloween with Shikamaru…why?" Neji looked at them and sighed. "Because, Shika-chan is my special person." Neji said running off and looking for Shikamaru.

Neji was getting really worried now, he couldn't find Shikamaru anywhere. He ran home to tell Hizashi he was going to look for Shikamaru more when Hinata stopped him. "The Naras called, they wanted to know where Shikamaru is, have you seen him?"

Neji shook his head no and ran into his room. He changed into something warmer and sat on his bed. 'Where could he be? And……why didn't he tell me he was going somewhere?' Neji wondered.

Neji felt his eyes start to close. 'I'll look for Shika-chan after I take a small nap.' Neji thought lying down and drifting to sleep. Neji awoke four hours later. Neji got up groggily and checked his alarm clock.

"I SLEPT FOR FOUR HOURS!" Neji screamed as he ran out of the door. 'Shika-chan, I hope you are alright.' Neji thought as he ran to check the park.

Shikamaru sat underneath the slide; he felt tears pour out of his eyes. He was scared (after all he is a six year old child who is out during the night on Halloween alone) but he was also crying because he missed Neji.

Shikamaru sniffed and pulled his knees closer to his chest, it was a cold autumn night after all. "Shika-chan?" Shikamaru looked up and saw Neji standing less than a foot away from him.

Neji fell onto his knees and pulled Shikamaru close to his chest. Shikamaru felt warm liquid fall onto his head, and when he looked up he saw that Neji was crying. "Shika-chan, don't ever do that again, you scared me to death!" Neji said in a stern yet relieved tone.

"Why were you worried about me, you have Tenten." Shikamaru mumbled into Neji's chest. Neji looked at Shikamaru shocked. "Shika…I love you, what would give you the idea I cared about Tenten more than you?" Neji asked pulling the younger boy into his jacket.

Shikamaru sniffed and snuggled closer to Neji. "Those girls said that you were going to the Halloween party with Tenten…" Shikamaru said clinging onto the older boy as he picked them both off the ground.

Neji walked to his house carrying the young Nara with him. "I love you Shika, don't listen to those women, they think I love Tenten……but I don't love her, were just friends." Neji said kissing the Nara on the temple.

Shikamaru looked up at Neji. "Promise?" Neji looked at him and smiled (a smile that he told Shikamaru was just for him). "Promise." Shikamaru snuggled into Neji's neck and nodded off to the sounds of Neji's footsteps.

Neji looked down at the sleeping form of the boy he loved and smiled. 'He is so cute when he is sleeping.' Neji thought kissing Shikamaru lightly on the lips. Shikamaru woke up in Neji's arms in the Hyuuga house.

"Were you scared at all while you were at the park?" Neji asked Shikamaru cuddling the boy close. "NO! I wasn't scared!" Shikamaru exclaimed defensively while blushing. Neji looked down at Shikamaru and smirked a little at the reaction.

"To be honest Shika, I was terrified. I couldn't find you anywhere, I was so worried." Neji said looking at he small boy in his arms. "You were scared?" Shikamaru asked astonished.

Neji looked at Shikamaru and nodded. "I guess I was…a little scared." Shikamaru said blushing. Neji looked at him and smiled. Neji bent down and kissed Shikamaru. Shikamaru grabbed onto the front of Neji's shirt and closed his eyes.

Neji shifted their bodies until he was on top of Shikamaru. Neji lightly traced his tongue on Shikamaru's bottom lip. Shikamaru opened his mouth and gasped as he felt Neji's hand wander under his shirt.

Neji broke their kiss and licked Shikamaru's neck while one of his hands played with Shikamaru's nipple. "N-Neji!" Shikamaru gasped as he felt Neji's other hand wander to the waist band of his pants.

Neji and Shikamaru jumped when they heard a knock on the door. Hinata opened the door and blushed. "I guess you found Shikamaru…." She said unable to look in the boy's direction.

"Tell Shika's parents he will be staying here tonight." Neji said as he licked the boy's pink lips. Hinata blushed even more as she ran out of Neji's bedroom. Shikamaru blushed as he felt Neji's warm tongue leave a wet trail of saliva down his neck.

"Happy Halloween Shika." Neji said pulling the other boy in another passionate kiss. "Happy Halloween Neji." Shikamaru said breathless as he embraced the older boy.

**Owari!**

**There, I gave you some NejiShika action that wasn't totally fluffy, please review! Oh and what would you think if I did a Valentines day and a Christmas NejiShika shot that had them as little kids?**


	9. NejiShika Valentines Day Special

**This will be EXTREAMLY fluffy, so if you fear dieing from extreme fluffiness, then do not read this fic, you have been warned.**

**NejiShika Valentines Day Special**

Shikamaru was walking through the crowds off people, today was Valentines Day, the biggest holiday in the Konoha school district. He looked at the card he made for Neji; it was a red heart that had pink lace around it.

He was going to give it to him at the end of the day instead of right away; last time he tried to give Neji a Valentines Day present early he almost got killed by the mob of girls that were trying to give Neji their presents.

He went to his class and tried to pay attention, but it was futile, all he could think about was how Neji would react to his gift. Shikamaru started to giggle (yes giggle…he is a little kid and he is exited) which interrupted the class.

"Shikamaru, is there anything that you think is funny that you would like to share with the class?" Iruka asked in a stern voice. Shikamaru blushed in embarrassment. "No sir." He mumbled looking at his shoes.

"Then let us continue with the lesson." Iruka said turning back to the board.

* * *

Neji was pretty mad, this was the holiday that you are supposed to spend with the one you love, but because of his fan girls he couldn't even talk to Shika, much less give him the present he got him.

Neji looked at the problems on the board, he couldn't concentrate on them though, he couldn't stop thinking about Shikamaru. 'I wonder if he is as excited about today as I am.' Neji thought smiling.

Gai looked at his student and knew exactly why he was smiling like that. 'It looks like Neji has fallen hard for the little Shikamaru….I hope their flames of youth and love stay strong!' Gai thought as he passed out the test for his students.

Neji looked at his test, the questions didn't look too hard, and so it wouldn't take him too long to finish it. Neji finished his test and started to doodle on the paper. 'I wonder if Shikamaru will like his gift…I hope he will……' Neji looked at the paper and blushed at the drawing.

It took up a good amount of the paper and was drawn very well, it was a picture of Neji holding Shikamaru close to him and they were sitting underneath a sakura tree. Not only that, but Neji was kissing Shikamaru on the cheek.

Neji took one final look at the picture and smiled, he really did love the other boy, that thought alone made his heart swell. Neji turned his paper into Gai and started to daydream about what would happen when he met up with Shikamaru.

Neji almost jumped when the sound of the final bell dragged him out of his daydreaming. Neji ran down the hallway to where he knew Shikamaru would be waiting. Neji saw Shikamaru standing with his hands behind his back waiting for Neji.

Neji snuck over to where the boy was standing and embraced him from behind. "I missed you." Neji murmured into Shikamaru's ear. Shikamaru giggled a little bit and turned around to where he could embrace Neji back.

Shikamaru snuggled into Neji's embrace and kissed him on the cheek. "I missed you too." Shikamaru said blushing. Neji looked at Shikamaru's crimson face and almost squealed. 'He is so kawaii!' Neji thought looking at the little blushing Nara.

Neji couldn't take it anymore; he lightly kissed Shikamaru, causing the younger to blush even harder. Neji hugged Shikamaru tightly, as if protecting him from the dangers of the world. "Shika-chan, do you know how cute you are when you blush?"

Hearing the comment made Shikamaru's face turn a darker shade of crimson. Neji picked Shikamaru up, and carried him to the park bridal style. Shikamaru looked at Neji and blushed.

"Neji-kun…why do you carry me like this so much?" Shikamaru asked blushing more. Neji looked down at Shikamaru and nuzzled his cheek. "Because one day I promise I will make you my bride…if you want." Neji murmured into the Nara's cheek.

Shikamaru stared at the other boy wide eyed and blushing. "Really? You would want to marry me..?" Shikamaru asked skeptical. Neji looked at the boy in his arms and smiled his most tender smile.

"Of course I would, marriage is when two people who love each other are willing to spend the rest of their lives together, and I am more than willing to spend the rest of my life with you…" Neji said blushing.

Shikamaru stared at the older boy in shock, then he kissed Neji on the cheek and snuggled into his neck. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." Shikamaru mumbled as he felt his cheeks burn crimson.

Neji smiled and set both of them on the park bench. Shikamaru handed Neji the card and a box that was wrapped in white paper with a baby blue ribbon. Neji looked at the heart shaped card and opened the box with a small smile.

Inside the package was a hand crafted shoji set that was made out of a beautiful white marble. Neji looked at the shoji set wide eyed. "I love it Shika-chan…but how could you afford it?" Neji asked as he ran his hands over the pieces.

Shikamaru looked at his boyfriend and blushed. "I saved up my allowance for ten months." He mumbled embarrassedly. Neji looked at the cute Nara and kissed him softly. "You didn't have to do that… I love the gift, but I will never love it more than you." Neji murmured. (AWWWW!)

Shikamaru blushed and held onto the older boy. Neji handed Shikamaru a small box that was wrapped in a beautiful read paper with a light pink ribbon. Shikamaru opened it and gasped at what was inside of the beautiful package.

Inside the package was a heart locket that was made out of a beautiful red stone and had a light pink chain, _'To my darling love, Shikamaru Nara' _was lightly engraved into the red stone.

Shikamaru felt tears come to his eyes and he embraced the Hyuuga. "Thank you Neji-kun, its beautiful…I will cherish it forever!" Shikamaru exclaimed hugging the boy tightly.

Neji looked at the younger boy and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you so much Shika-chan." Neji said burring his face in Shikamaru's hair. Shikamaru snuggled into Neji's chest. "I love you too Neji-kun, Happy Valentines Day." Shikamaru mumbled sleepily.

"Happy Valentines Day." Neji said picking Shikamaru up and carrying him home.

**Owari! **

**So what did you think? Did you almost die of the fluffiness over load? Since I love you all I got you a present, it's the picture Neji drew! –Hands picture to reviewers- **


	10. NejiShika Christmas Special

**I know I made you all wait a bit longer than I usually do…but I was thinking of ideas, now I finally got some (with a bunch of thanks for those who helped me with ideas) so I hope you enjoy it, and just so you know, this chapter will be the last chibi NejiShika drabble for a while, so enjoy!**

**NejiShika Christmas Special **

Neji looked out his window at the snow that was lightly coming down. 'It is December nineteenth, six days until Christmas, which means six days to get Shika-chan's present ready.' Neji thought, leaving his room.

Hinata walked up to her cousin. "Neji-niisan, we a-are going shopping for p-presents today, are you going to come t-too?" Hinata asked Neji, stuttering a bit. "I have to get some things before I go, I will catch up with you later." Neji said, walking out into the snow.

'I am going to get Shika-chan a special present, but I need a couple of things first, like his sizes.' Neji thought taking the tape measure out of his pocket and putting it in the sleeve of his shirt.

Neji knocked on the Nara's door and waited for someone to answer it. Shikamaru ran to the door and opened it. "Neji-kun!" Shikamaru squeaked. Neji looked at the younger boy and smiled. "Shika-chan, it's good to see you." Neji said hugging the boy.

Shikamaru blushed a little bit and hugged back. Shikamaru grabbed Neji's arm and led him into his house. Neji looked closer at the younger boy, he had bits of paper stuck to his hair and he had a couple of pieces of tape stuck to his face. (1)

Neji couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's appearance. "You should wrap presents, not yourself." Neji teased as he picked pieces of paper and tape off of the boy he was so fond of.

Shikamaru blushed and stuck out his lower lip in a pout. "I was wrapping a present, but the paper got stuck to me and then pieces of tape got stuck to me too!" Shikamaru said turning away from Neji and pouting even more.

Neji looked at the other boy. "You are so cute!" Neji exclaimed hugging the other boy tightly. Neji snuck the tape measure out of his sleeve and started to measure the boy's height.

'Hmm, three feet (2) now I just need to know his waist size and his arm length….this might be a little harder than I thought…especially if I want to do this without Shika knowing…' Neji thought putting the tape measure back in his sleeve.

Neji pulled Shikamaru arms length away. "Shikamaru, I want your honest answer, how much do you love me?" Neji asked Shikamaru seriously. Shikamaru looked confused by the question.

"I love you this much!" Shikamaru exclaimed holding his arms out as far as he could. Neji smiled and hugged the boy once more. Shikamaru was a little surprised by the suddenness of the embrace, giving Neji the chance to measure his arms.

Shikamaru embraced the Hyuuga prodigy back. Neji took the tape measure and put it around Shikamaru's waist. 'I really hope he doesn't notice…there! Okay I got all three measurements, now I need to meet up with Hinata-sama and Hizashi-sama.'

Neji reluctantly pulled away from the embrace, and lightly kissed Shikamaru's brow. "I will see you later Shika-chan, I have to go Christmas shopping with my family." Neji explained kissing Shikamaru's cheek.

Shikamaru nodded and hugged Neji one more time before he left. Shikamaru sighed and looked at the present that was wrapped and placed on the seat of the couch. 'I hope Neji-kun likes his gift.' Shikamaru thought smiling.

Neji walked to the shop the Hyuuga's all went to when they got their custom made yukatas. "Neji-sama, it is good to see you again, do you want a new yukata made for yourself?" The woman who ran the shop asked.

Neji shook his head. "Not for me, for someone very important." Neji said. He gave the old woman the measurements. "Oh, there is a special design I want you to put on it." Neji said whispering the design in the old woman's ear.

She smiled and nodded. "We will have it done as soon as we can!" She exclaimed as she watched him leave. 'The person who is getting this yukata is very lucky.' She thought as she thought of the design again.

(December 25; Christmas)

Neji woke up early, he had to go give Shikamaru his present before his family woke up, they would want to spend some time with him. Neji grabbed the box that was on his nightstand and crept out of the Hyuuga house.

Neji made his way to the Nara house and knocked on the door softly. He waited a couple of minutes and knocked again. 'Come on Shika, I know you sleep in the living room on Christmas eve so you can wake up early, so please open the door!'

Not to long after Shikamaru opened the door and rubbed his eyes groggily. He looked at Neji and blinked a couple times. "Neji? What are you doing here so early?" Shikamaru asked leading Neji inside.

Neji handed Shikamaru the present. "I know our families will want to spend time with us, so I though I should give you your present early." Neji said taking the boy into his arms. Shikamaru wriggled until Neji let him go and ran up to his room.

He came down a couple of minutes later carrying the present he got Neji. Neji looked at the younger boy amusedly. Shikamaru handed Neji the gift and blushed a little bit. Neji slowly tore off the wrapping paper.

Neji looked at the gift and smiled a sincere smile at the other boy. "You said you liked the ninjas like in the scrolls you read, so I thought I would get you some kunai I found." Shikamaru explained blushing.

Neji smiled and hugged him. "I love it, thank you so much Shikamaru." Neji said honestly then kissed the younger boy. Neji handed Shikamaru the present he got him and waved his hand for him to open it.

Shikamaru opened the present, but unlike Neji he ripped the paper off hurriedly. Shikamaru looked at what was in the box and blushed. He pulled out the yukata and looked at it.

It was a pale green, and it had white chibi bunnies on it. "Go ahead and try it on." Neji insisted. Shikamaru left to go to change and came back a couple of minutes later. Neji felt his cheeks turn a soft shade of pink.

Shikamaru's hair was out of his normal ponytail and he was wearing the green bunny yukata, not only that, but his cheeks were a dark shade of crimson. Neji walked over to he younger boy and embraced him.

"Merry Christmas Shika-chan." Neji whispered into Shikamaru's ear right before he kissed his light pink lips. Shikamaru's blush deepened as he felt Neji's tongue trace his bottom lip.

"Merry Christmas Neji-kun." Shikamaru whispered as he felt Neji break their kiss. "I will see you later." Neji said kissing Shikamaru's cheek and taking his present home, he just hoped his family wasn't awake.

(1) That happened to me two years ago grumbles damn tape…

(2) I know Japan uses the metric system, but I didn't know how to convert three feet into the metric system, so I just left it the same.

**So, what did you think? Was it good enough for a review? And since I love you all so much, I am going to do something special for you, I am giving you a bonus drabble at the bottom of the bold letters, so enjoy!**

**Bonus Drabble! **

Shikamaru was walking to the park where he was going to meet Neji at. Today though, he had a very special question to ask Neji. Neji turned his head when he heard the younger boy approaching.

"Neji-kun, I was wondering, what's "sex"?" Shikamaru asked the other boy. Neji's face paled considerably. "Shika-chan……where did you hear that word?" Neji asked the naïve boy.

"I heard some boys saying this one guy was a "virgin" because he didn't have "sex" with someone…Neji, have we ever had "sex"?" Shikamaru asked looking up at the older boy. Neji felt blood rush out his nose at the images in his mind.

"No we haven't had sex yet Shika, only two people who love each other very much have sex-" Shikamaru felt tears come to his eyes. "You don't love me Neji-kun?" Shikamaru asked sniffing a little.

Neji's eyes widened. "No! I didn't mean that, of course I love you Shika!" Neji exclaimed hugging the other boy tightly. "Then, why haven't we had "sex"? Don't you want to have "sex" with me?" Shikamaru asked hanging on to the other boy's shirt.

Neji felt himself get a little uncomfortable in a couple of places. Neji wiped Shikamaru's tears away with his thumb. "Shika, it's a good thing we are both virgins, you aren't supposed to have sex until you are an adult, it doesn't mean I don't love you." Neji said.

Shikamaru nodded. "I understand…but Neji-kun, what is "sex"?" Shikamaru asked. Neji sighed; this was going to be a long talk.

**Well, that was the bonus chapter, now I am finished writing chibi NejiShika stories (or at least for a while) please review? Please, I gave you an extra drabble, doesn't that deserve a review?**


	11. Sleeping

**Okay people, I am gong to give you a little warning, this drabble is going to have a bunch of angst (I don't have any angst drabbles…or I don't think I do) I am going to be working on angst stories since I have been writing fluff so much…please don't kill me!**

**Sleeping**

Shikamaru awoke to the sound Konoha's loudest Nin calling Sasuke a bastard yet again. Shikamaru sighed and sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. He turned his head and saw a stuffed deer lying on his pillow. He laid back down and hugged the animal.

'It still smells like him……Neji.' Shikamaru looked at the deer and smiled a sad smile; he remembered the day he got the little animal.

_(Flashback)_

Shikamaru was walking down the lighted road with Neji; Konoha was having another festival so the two lovers decided to go together, not that they looked like lovers though, they were just walking side by side and looking at the stands. Ino ran up to the two.

"Shikamaru…I need you to win me a prize." Ino said. Shikamaru looked at her with an expression that said 'What the fuck? Why would I do that?' Ino looked at him and sighed. "Guys are supposed to win presents at festivals, so win me one!" Ino demanded.

Neji felt jealousy clench his heart. 'Rggg this woman is going to ruin the festival for us if Shikamaru has to win her gifts every time she demands it……that's it!' Neji looked at Shikamaru. "I will be right back; I need to get something real quick." Neji said racing off into the crowd.

Shikamaru felt bad. 'He wanted to spend the festival with me and now Ino is trying to suck me into getting her things…well it looks like I am going to just have to loose her.' Shikamaru thought as he looked for a crowd to run off in.

Shikamaru ran through the crowd of adults hoping that he would lose Ino. "Shikamaru! Get back here!" Ino screeched. Shikamaru ran even faster, if Ino caught him he was dead meat.

Shikamaru sat down next to the fish catching stand. 'I ran for to long…now I have no clue where Neji is, so troublesome!' "Shikamaru." Shikamaru whipped his head up to see Neji standing there with his hands behind his back.

Shikamaru stood up and walked to the older boy. "Here, I won you this." Neji said tossing a stuffed deer to Shikamaru. Shikamaru caught it and looked at Neji and smiled. "It's cute, thank you Neji." Shikamaru said clinging onto Neji's arm.

_(End flashback)_

Shikamaru hugged the deer to his chest as he remembered another memory he and Neji shared.

_(Flashback)_

Neji lay on top of Shikamaru in a heap of tangled limbs; they had just had sex for the first time together. Neji blew into Shikamaru's ear to gain his attention. Shikamaru groggily turned his head to look at Neji.

"We really need to clean up y'know……" Neji mumbled getting up slowly. "I dun wanna…too tired…need sleep." Shikamaru mumbled sleepily as he snuggled his pillow. Neji looked at Shikamaru and sighed, they would clean up later.

Neji sat back down and snuggled into his new lover. "I love you Shika." Neji said snuggling into the Nara's soft, short, brown hair. "I love you too." Shikamaru mumbled snuggling into Neji's chest.

_(End flashback)_

Shikamaru felt tears come to his eyes and he clutched the only thing that reminded him of Neji tightly to his chest as he remembered the tragic memory that made him feel the way he does now.

_(Flashback)_

Shikamaru played idly with the ears on the stuffed deer Neji gave him, said boy was getting back from his mission today, and Shikamaru couldn't wait to see him again. Shikamaru put the deer on the bed and walked to the gates of Konoha.

'That's odd, Neji should be here…maybe he already got back and is reporting to the Hokage.' Shikamaru thought walking to the Hokage's office. Shikamaru was about to knock on the door when Tsundae opened the door.

Tsundae looked at Shikamaru sadly. "Shikamaru…Neji is horribly injured…he won't make it…he is conscious though, so you will be able to talk to him." Tsundae said sadly patting Shikamaru's shoulder trying to comfort him.

Shikamaru didn't feel it though. 'Neji…he is going to die? I-I can't believe this, Neji wouldn't die, he is too good of a ninja to be killed, I have to see him!' Shikamaru thought franticly.

He ran to the hospital and felt for Neji's chakra; he wouldn't have time to ask someone where Neji was. Shikamaru opened the door quickly and saw Neji lying in the bed with his crimson life blood staining his clothes.

"Neji……Tsundae was right, you won't make it." Shikamaru whispered. Neji turned his head around and looked at his lover and smiled a small sad smile. "Shika, come here." Neji said patting the side of the bed.

Shikamaru sat down on the bed and Neji pulled him close to his chest. "Shika, I'm not going to make it…but I want you to know I will always love you." Neji said kissing Shikamaru and clutching him close to his chest.

Shikamaru felt Neji wipe the warm liquid from his cheeks. "Shika, I am glad I had you as a lover, I feel so lucky…I never thought I could be with someone like you, I want you to know I cherished all of the memories we had together." Neji said, his voice cracking as tears fell from his eyes.

Shikamaru heard the heart monitor's beeps get slower and slower until they stopped. "I will always love you Neji…" Shikamaru whispered and kissed Neji's pale, lifeless lips one final time.

_(End flashback)_

Shikamaru felt sobs wrack his scrawny frame. He felt exhaustion come over his body as more tears spilled from his brown eyes. He felt the darkness of sleep overcome him as he draped the blanket over his small frame.

'I will fall asleep soon; it is always like this, I am only happy in my dreams, when I can be with him…' Shikamaru thought. 'I hope I do not wake up this time, I will then be with him forever.' Shikamaru thought as sleep finally overcame him.

Shikamaru's dreams were filled with the sweet memories of his and Neji's relationship. But just as every other time he slept, he awoke feeling worse, because he had a sickness no one could cure, he was love sick, because he would never see his love again.

**I know I killed off Neji and I am sorry, but it was necessary for the story, well I really hope you review, please review! **


	12. I Should Have

**I know the last angst story was horribly sad and I apologize for that, but there are more to come, not many, but there will be more, angst is essential for stories, especially since I am going to write a variety of oneshots to go into this story, so there will be angst, humor, tragedy, fluff, parody (mainly the fairytale fics), fantasy, you get the idea, so this is a warning, there will be all different kinds of genre, and sometimes character death is needed, I won't have a bunch of oneshots with character death, but there will be some. This was just so you all know what I am going to do with these collections of stories. **

**I Should Have…**

Neji looked down at the sleeping figure in his bed; he brushed some of the hair out of the sleeping boy's face and traced his jaw line with the tip of his long nails. 'I knew I should have gotten rid of you sooner, we are unable to be together.' Neji thought, sitting on the bed.

He heard Shikamaru mumble lightly in his sleep and roll to a more comfortable position. Neji smiled lightly; the younger man was the only one that was able to get him to actually show emotion.

Shikamaru sighed happily and slowly opened his eyes. "Mmmm, Neji? What are you doing up so early? You should really go back to sleep." Shikamaru said, taking his own advice and closing his eyes once more.

Neji looked at the man he loved and felt his heart clench in pain. He lay down next to Shikamaru and kissed his shoulder up to his neck, then placed a kiss on Shikamaru's slightly parted lips.

'I feel pain every time I touch you, because I know we will not be able to be with each other much longer. We are not meat to be together, for I am a vampire and Shikamaru is a mortal…if Orochimaru finds out he will kill Shikamaru.' Neji thought, grabbing Shikamaru's waist and pulling him close.

Shikamaru smiled happily at his lover and leaned his head back so his lover could kiss him easier. Neji complied too Shikamaru's unspoken wish and kissed him passionately on his lips.

'I feel like your lips are a drug, so addictive but slowly killing me inside. I should have ended this sooner so that it wouldn't have been this hard to let go. I should have let go of this before I fell in love with you…' Neji thought, kissing the small of Shikamaru's back.

"Ah! N-Neji…I know what you are hiding….I know we won't be able to keep this…I want, I want you to turn me into what you are." Shikamaru gasped out. Neji stopped kissing Shikamaru and looked at him wide eyed.

'Does he know what that will do?' Neji shook his head. "You will lose yourself if I do. You will lose your personality and emotions Shika, and I don't want that to happen." Neji said, embracing the Nara.

Shikamaru held onto the front of Neji's shirt. "I know…but I don't care. I want to be with you…even if that means I won't have any memories of my family. I just want to stay in your arms, forever." Shikamaru mumbled.

Neji looked down at him. "If you are sure, then I will." Neji said, looking at Shikamaru with concern. Shikamaru looked at Neji and smiled nervously. "If it means I can be with you then yes I am sure." Shikamaru said softly.

Neji nodded and turned Shikamaru's neck. Neji kissed Shikamaru's neck and bit down softly, and he started to increase the pressure. Shikamaru moaned out in both pain and pleasure.

Neji felt Shikamaru's blood enter his mouth and he moaned at the taste. 'Gods, does everything about him have to taste good?' Neji thought as he drank the blood of his lover. Shikamaru's grip on Neji's shirt began to loosen, and Neji knew he was suffering from the blood loss.

Neji stopped drinking his lover's blood and bit his own wrist, he held the wrist up to Shikamaru's mouth. "Drink." He commanded. Shikamaru nodded weakly and drank the blood from Neji's wrist.

Shikamaru pulled away when Neji told him to and grabbed onto Neji as he felt his innards burn. Neji looked down at his love and stroked his hair, comforting him a little. "It is the transformation; it hurts, but it will be over soon." Neji said, kissing Shikamaru's ear.

Shikamaru felt the pain lessen and he loosened his grip on Neji. "Am I supposed to feel this tired?" Shikamaru asked as he laid down. Neji nodded and kissed his lover slowly on the mouth.

'I should have ended it sooner. This hurts too much; I'm sorry for lying to you Shikamaru, but if you became a vampire Orochimaru would have surely found out and tried to kill you. I am sorry, I will always love you though….always.' Neji thought as he saw his lover take his last breaths.

"I love you Neji." Shikamaru murmured. "I love you too, I always will." Neji said as he stroked Shikamaru's hair. Shikamaru's breathing slowed until he stopped breathing completely.

Neji looked down at his only love and felt his emotions trying to surface. He picked Shikamaru up and put him in the coffin Shikamaru found him in. "Enjoy your eternal rest my love, I will join you soon." Neji murmured as he kissed the back of Shikamaru's hand and closed the coffin.

**Bet you didn't expect that to happen did you? I am sorry, but I thought it would have been more tragic if I killed Shikamaru then if I just turned him into a vampire, once again I am sorry I killed off another character please review though.**


	13. Tainted

**I am on a roll with the angst drabbles, well I bet you all don't want to hear me talk so here is another one of my angst drabbles, enjoy!**

**Tainted **

Shikamaru pulled his knees to his chest as he let the water warm him. Shikamaru was in a tub of almost scolding hot water. He stared lifelessly his reflection in the water. 'I'm impure….I'm not good enough for him.' Shikamaru thought as he felt warm tears come out of his lifeless eyes.

Shikamaru shut his eyes tightly at the memory that happened just moments ago.

_(Flashback)_

Shikamaru was walking from his cloud gazing spot to the new apartment he and Neji shared. He looked up as he felt a cold drop of water hit his head. 'That's odd; it was supposed to be clear weather today. I hope Neji doesn't train too much in this weather, he is so stubborn when it comes to training.' Shikamaru thought, smiling a little.

Shikamaru had been going out with Neji for about a month now, and he really did love the Hyuuga boy. Shikamaru was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice that someone was in his way before it was too late. Shikamaru collided into the person and fell onto the ground.

"Gomen, I was wrapped up in my thoughts." Shikamaru apologized lazily. Shikamaru lifted his head up and saw Sasuke standing there, hands across his chest smirking. Shikamaru felt a weird feeling in his gut; he always did when he was around the Uchiha, ever since he almost killed Neji on the mission when they had to get Sasuke back.

Sasuke held out his hand to help Shikamaru off the ground. Shikamaru looked at it and hesitantly grabbed it. Sasuke pulled him up roughly, causing Shikamaru to trip and fall into his chest. Sasuke smirk grew and he held onto Shikamaru's waist tightly.

'What the fuck is he doing?' Shikamaru thought as he tried to get out of the Uchiha heir's grasp. Sasuke's grip tightened as the Nara genius tried to get out of his grasp. Shikamaru started to struggle even more. 'Why won't he let go? I really feel weird now and I am soaking wet!' Shikamaru thought as he noticed the wet clothes sticking to his body.

Sasuke picked him up and walked down the road. "PUT ME DOWN!" Shikamaru screamed. The Uchiha smirked at the Nara boy. "I will put you down… in my bed." Sasuke said with a perverted gleam in his eyes. Shikamaru's face paled and he looked at Sasuke in horror.

'He couldn't mean he is going to try to have sex with me……could he? But, I haven't had sex with Neji yet, he's the only one that can take my virginity!' Shikamaru started to struggle more, causing the man that was carrying him to get annoyed. Sasuke did a couple of hand seals and paralyzed the man in his arms.

'I can't move! Damnit this is so troublesome! I wish Neji was here….' Shikamaru thought as he accepted his inevitable fate. Sasuke opened the door to his apartment and carried the Nara into his bedroom. "You're still a virgin aren't you Nara? Hmmm….I bet this would hurt Hyuuga greatly, let's do this then." Sasuke said grinning almost evilly.

Shikamaru felt his blood run cold. 'He is going to rape me to hurt Neji……Neji, I'm sorry.' He thought as he felt himself get stripped of his clothing. 'Neji, please forgive me, I didn't want this. I wanted my first time to be with you, not Sasuke.' Shikamaru thought as he choked back tears.

_(End flashback)_

Shikamaru was wrapped up in his thoughts and didn't notice the door open. 'You're not good enough for him! Look, you lost your virginity because you couldn't defend yourself against rape! You are pathetic, and tainted! Neji Hyuuga is way too good for you!' Shikamaru felt tears come as he thought those words.

'They're true though, look at me, I got raped by a fellow shinobi and I couldn't even defend myself.' Shikamaru thought mentally beating himself up. "Shikamaru, what are you doing?" Shikamaru whipped his head up and saw Neji walking up to him. Shikamaru turned his head away from his boyfriend in shame.

Neji looked a little hurt, but continued walking to his boyfriend. "Shika, what's wrong? Why won't you look at me?" Neji asked sitting next to the tub. Shikamaru turned his head and looked at the white-eyed boy. "I'm tainted, I'm not good enough for you and I will never be." Shikamaru said looking at the floor.

Neji wrapped his arms around the other boy. "What do you mean by tainted?" Neji asked looking into the brown eyes of his love. Shikamaru swallowed the lump in his throat and he felt tears threaten to fall. "I'm not a virgin anymore, I wanted my first time to be with you, but Sasuke, he-he-" Shikamaru hiccupped as he started to sob.

Neji looked startled but quickly recovered. 'So, Uchiha raped MY Shika….he will pay dearly.' Neji thought murderously. "It doesn't matter if you are a virgin or not Shika, I love you, and you ARE good enough for me Shika." Neji said lightly kissing him. Shikamaru closed his eyes and kissed him back.

'But you're wrong, my lips, my body, everything about me is now tainted. I wish I was still pure, but ever since he touched me I am not. I am sorry Neji, but you deserve better…but I am greedy and I can't let go of you.' Shikamaru thought crying even more.

Neji looked at Shikamaru and smiled. "Let's get you dressed." Neji said picking up Shikamaru. 'I need to keep an eye on him so he doesn't do anything foolish. I'm sorry Shika, it's my fault you got raped, but I can't let go of you, not yet.' Neji thought hugging Shikamaru tighter. 'Please, never leave me.' Both Neji and Shikamaru thought clinging onto each other.

_(The next morning)_

Neji was walking to the grassy hill that was famous for the spot the lazy genius usually sat to watch the clouds. Neji stopped and felt anger clench his heart. Shikamaru was laying down with Sasuke on top of him trying to get a kiss from the lazy Nin.

Neji activated his Byakugan and kicked Sasuke off of his boyfriend. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO **MY** SHIKAMARU!" Neji roared. Sasuke looked at the Hyuuga's glare and smirked. "Your Shikamaru? I claimed him, so he is mine." Sasuke said smirking even wider.

Neji's glare intensified and he got into battle position. "You touched what is mine, now you will die!" Neji yelled as he started to attack Sasuke's chakra points. Sasuke tried to evade, but Neji already hit a couple of his chakra points, and since Neji was a little faster than he was, he had the advantage.

Sasuke fell to the ground panting in exhaustion. "Now you will die by your own jutsu, but it is your own fault for touching my Shika!" Neji yelled as he started to make the necessary hand signs.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Neji yelled. Sasuke could only watch in horror as he was burned alive. The Hokage never suspected that Sasuke was murdered because she thought he just ran off with Orochimaru again, and Neji made sure no one ever touched Shikamaru again.

**Look, no one important died! I hope you liked it, please leave me a review, if you do I will………love you long time! **


	14. Match Maker

**OMG! Look it! I actually posted a new chapter; it has been what…..three weeks since my last post? Well I have some good news and bad news, the good news is I am posting a new chapter /yay/ the bad news is……I found out I am going to die in three months………just kidding! Were you shocked? Did you jump for joy? Did you cry? Did you even care? Well, your response to my fake bad news isn't important right now, the REAL bad news is that it will take me longer to update, you see I am thinking of ideas for Another Love Story, which is my main story right now. So I apologize to those of you who like these little shots/drabbles, and for those of you who don't like them, but read them to see how idiotic my ideas are, I am glad you are happy for me postponing these shots/drabbles. Well, I bet you are getting sick of hearing me talk, so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Gods, when was the last time I said this? Ummm……hopefully that will not matter… (Lawyer's office) Lawyer #1: Heh, stupid fangirl, she is going to get her ass sued! Lawyer #2: After this she won't be able to have enough cents to use common sense! Hahaha Lawyer #3: Umm….don't you think we should cut her some slack? Lawyer #1&2: ……/shoots Lawyer #3/ we show no sympathy to her! (Back to Paachaaaw) /sneezes/ I think someone was talking about me…oh well, I don't own Naruto or anything else for that matter, well enjoy!**

**Match Maker, Now its Ino and Tenten's Turn to Help the Boys**

Ino looked at her former teammate who happened to be sleeping on a tree branch. She sighed and shook her head. 'Shikamaru really is too lazy! He is going to be single, not to mention a virgin, for the rest of his life if he keeps this up!' Ino thought as she looked at the lazy Nin again.

Ino once chased after Shikamaru herself, when she gave up on Sasuke after he left with Orochimaru, but she gave up when he told her he was not, and never would be, interested in her that way.

Since that day Ino had the biggest feeling that Shikamaru was gay, but she just needed to set him up with someone…someone that would get him off his lazy ass and actually treat him right without being too clingy. The only problem was figuring out who she was going to set him up with.

'Hmm, Naruto is out of the question, Shikamaru thinks of him as a brother. Kiba would drive him insane, Lee is going out with someone, I don't really trust Gaara, Kankuro is almost like Shika and that isn't good, Shino is too quiet and those bugs are a turn-off!…I guess that just leaves Neji Hyuuga…..that may work…' Ino thought as she devised a plan.

'Okay, I need Tenten's help though…I mean, its not like I can just go up to Neji and say 'hey, I want you to go out with my friend because I think he is gay.'' Ino thought sighing. 'Well, I'm off to find Tenten then.' She thought as she started her search for the older kunoichi.

--------------

Tenten was walking put of the Hokage's office, her and her former teammates just got back from a long mission and she was in desperate need of a shower and a good night's sleep on a bed.

"Farewell Tenten, Lee." Neji said as they all parted ways. Tenten could only wave back weakly, she was just too tired. She watched as the Hyuuga heir and Lee left. 'It feels like just yesterday I was crushing on Neji, and now he is like, one of my best friends…well, on my side anyway.' She thought as she made her way home.

"TENTEN!!!! Tenten! I need your help with something! WAIT!!!" Ino yelled as she ran after the other girl. Tenten turned her head around and sighed. "What is it Ino? I am tired." Tenten asked the blonde haired girl clearly annoyed.

Ino stopped running and grabbed Tenten by the shoulders. "I need your help, I am trying to set Shikamaru up with Neji, but I need your help!" Ino said shaking Tenten for emphasis.

Tenten looked at her like she sprouted three heads. "Why Neji?" She asked confused about the kunoichi's plans. "Well, he is the only one out of the other guys our age that I trust or that Shikamaru can stand for more than five seconds, I hope, and their IQ is almost exactly the same, so they have something in common." Ino explained.

"I guess it makes some sense…but how?" Tenten asked. "Does this mean you will help?" Ino asked hopefully. Tenten looked at her and sighed. "Sure, why not?" Ino beamed and told the other girl her plan, tomorrow was when they set it in motion.

--------------

Shikamaru sighed, he really didn't want to go with Ino to whatever restaurant she asked him to go to, but she said if he went then she would stop bugging him, so it was worth it……right?

'I am starting to doubt my choice…I mean, I am going with Ino to some restaurant on a date, with someone I don't even know because Ino didn't want to go out alone…not only that I don't even know who Ino is going out with…so troublesome!' Shikamaru thought sighing for the umpteenth time.

"We're here!" Ino announced cheerily as she saw Tenten waiting with Neji. 'Wait……I am going on a BLIND DATE with NEJI HYUUGA?! Damn you Ino……this is too troublesome!' Shikamaru thought hoping he would disappear before Neji noticed him.

Neji turned his head and looked at the Nara. "So, I am on a date with Shikamaru……why did you choose a male Tenten?" Neji whispered. Tenten looked at him and started to get nervous.

"I didn't know Shikamaru was coming, Ino just said we should go on a double date instead of just me and her going out." Tenten lied. 'Hmm…Nara eh? It could have been worse, and he isn't that bad looking.' Neji thought as he examined the Nara boy.

Shikamaru saw Neji examining him and turned his head away and blushed. 'This is going to be interesting at least.' Neji thought smiling. "Well, should we go Nara?" Neji asked as he laced his hand with Shikamaru's and led him into the restaurant.

Shikamaru blushed even harder and looked down at his and Neji's laced fingers. 'Now for the good stuff.' Ino thought as they entered the restaurant. "We would like a booth." Ino said smiling as she held onto Tenten's arm; they had to look convincing to Neji and Shikamaru after all.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry, we don't have any booths left, we can get you two tables though, they are kind of close together." The man offered. "We'll take that then!" Ino answered smiling; everything was turning out just like they planned.

The teens sat at their tables, which were two tables apart. Tenten and Ino looked at their male teammates and smirked, if all went as planned, the two would be going out in no time.

Neji looked at Shikamaru, said Nara currently had his head down and his blush still hadn't gone away. "It is rude to look at the table instead of your date Nara." Neji said smirking a little.

Shikamaru's head snapped up at the word 'date' and he stared at the Hyuuga wide eyed. "What? It is true; we are on a date, are we not? You act so surprised." Neji said as he smirked even wider.

Shikamaru glared at him a little. "It's not that, it's just…I'm not used to going on a date with another guy." He replied. Neji looked at him and smiled. "You just do what you do on a normal date, here, let me show you." Neji said as he leaned across the table and captured the Nara's mouth in a soft yet dominating kiss.

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he felt Neji bite his bottom lip softly. 'Oh well, I am on a date anyway right? I would be in a very troublesome situation if I didn't kiss back.' Shikamaru thought as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

Neji broke away from their kiss. "How about we grab a drink after this? My treat." Neji said smiling. "You aren't going to try to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me are you?" Shikamaru asked smiling.

"Not at all, unless you want me to." Neji replied winking at his date. "Sorry, you will have to wait a couple of dates until that." Neji looked at him and smiled. "Fine, but I can still kiss you right?" Shikamaru looked at him and smiled widely. "Of course." Shikamaru answered as he kissed Neji.

"Our plan was a success!" The two kunoichis whispered happily. Shikamaru broke away from there kiss and frowned. "What's wrong?" Neji asked him concerned. "This seat is uncomfortable." Shikamaru complained.

Neji looked at him and sighed. "Then get comfortable." Shikamaru looked at him and smirked. "Fine, but remember, you told me to." Shikamaru said as he sat in Neji's lap. "I think I got more comfortable." Neji said smirking. "Good, I aim to please." Shikamaru said kissing Neji's cheek.

"I think our friends planned this." Neji murmured into Shikamaru's hair. Shikamaru looked at the two women who were practically jumping for joy. "I think you are right, but I am glad they did." Neji looked down at him and nodded. "Same here."

Neji picked Shikamaru up out of his lap and walked off towards Ino and Tenten. "If you two would excuse us, I think Shikamaru and I need to leave." Neji said grabbing Shikamaru's hand and leading him to the Nara's apartment.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours okay? I was supposed to help Hinata-sama move into her new apartment." Neji said and he kissed Shikamaru once more before leaving. "Hey, Neji!" Neji turned his head to look at the Nara.

"You better come; it would be troublesome if you skipped our second date." Shikamaru said smiling. "I'll come, you can count on that." Neji said as he left smiling.

**Please review! I might die if you don't! ………Just kidding again, I think I should stop with the jokes where I die, what about you? Well, if you don't review, I won't update anymore/pouts/ ……..well, I lied, I would never do that, please review anyway though! Please?**


	15. What Would You Do For Him?

**OMG! I know what I said in the last chapter, and I meant it, but this just came to me in a dream, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!!! Thank you for your time, now on with the story.**

"**Aion (from Chrno Crusade) talking"**

**Warnings: Yaoi/shonen ai, ANGST, and MORE ANGST!**

**Disclaimer: Yo, I own nothing, nothing! **

**What Would You Do For Him?**

Neji looked at the young man that he was lying next to. He slowly got out of the bed, trying not to wake the sleeping boy. "Ngghh, Neji? What are you doing up so early? You don't have a mission or training……" Shikamaru trailed off.

Neji stopped and kissed his lover's forehead. "Hiashi-sama wanted to see me, I know he doesn't approve of our relationship, but I cannot go against his wishes." Neji explained hugging the Nara genius.

Shikamaru looked up at him, concern in the brown depths of his eyes. "Be back as soon as you can okay? I don't want you to be there longer than you have to." Shikamaru said clinging onto Neji's arm.

Neji smiled and kissed the younger boy's forehead again. "I will be back before you wake up again, I promise." Neji said as he hugged the boy one last time before he left to the Hyuuga manor.

----------

Neji walked slowly to the place where he grew up. 'I wonder what Hiashi-sama wants to see me for…he hasn't talked to me ever since I got together with Shikamaru…what does he want?' Neji wondered.

Neji slowly opened the door and saw his uncle waiting for him. "Neji, it is……good to see you again, I wanted to talk to you about something very important, you are going to marry Hinata in a couple of days, we already have the wedding planed, now we just need to inform you both." Hiashi said smirking as he saw Neji's face turn ghostly pale.

"Hiashi-sama, I cannot marry Hinata, I am already in a relationship with Shikamaru, you know that, I cannot leave him." Neji stated as he felt nervous about what his uncle's reaction would be.

"Neji, you will marry Hinata, it is your duty as a Hyuuga." Hiashi practically growled through gritted teeth. Neji glared at his uncle. "I. Will. Not. Marry. Her." Neji growled as he felt rage clench his heart.

"I thought you would say that when you came here, that is why I thought of this." Hiashi said as several Hyuuga ninja held Neji down. Hiashi made a couple of hand signs and pressed his hand onto Neji's forehead.

A bright light shined and Neji felt his mind get blurry. 'I……I can't stay awake……' Neji thought as he fell unconscious. "Do you think it worked Hiashi-sama?" One of the Hyuugas asked. Hiashi looked at him and smirked. "Of course it did, everything will work out just how I planned." He said smirking.

----------

Shikamaru was starting to get worried, it has been a whole day since Neji left and he hadn't heard a word from him since. 'Is he alright, why hasn't he come back yet?' Shikamaru thought worriedly as he looked at the bags under his eyes, he hadn't slept since Neji left.

Shikamaru heard a knock on the door and ran to it as fast as he could. "Neji?!" Shikamaru asked franticly as he opened the door. He felt disappointment overwhelm him when he saw Hinata standing there.

"Hey Hinata, do you know where Neji is?" He asked hopefully. Hinata looked at him and nodded slowly. "Umm….Shikamaru-kun, father, he…he erased Neji-nii's memories of you…he also arranged us to be married, I am so sorry." Hinata said as she hugged the heartbroken boy.

"Thank you for telling me Hinata, but, can I be left alone for a while?" Shikamaru asked, his voice cracking a little. Hinata looked at him and smiled sadly. "Okay, just call me if you need anything Shikamaru-kun." Hinata said as she left.

Shikamaru shut the door and slumped up against it. He gripped his hands and let the tears that he was holding in fall. "Neji…..you said we would be together forever…….you said you would never forget me….but……in the end, you did, you said you wouldn't but you did!" Shikamaru cried as he started to sob even more.

"I would……I would do anything to make sure you don't marry Hinata…." Shikamaru mumbled hoping that in some way, Neji would hear him. **"Anything? Then, I will be able to help you, but it will come at a price, are you willing to accept it?"** Shikamaru looked around for the person the voice belonged to.

"**You won't see me, no matter how hard you try, no as I asked before, do you accept?" **Shikamaru was silent for a couple of moments as he thought of the consequences of the agreements.

"I accept." Shikamaru said after he weighed out the options. **"Good, good. Now go to the Hyuuga manor tomorrow, and you will see your results, and then I will take my part of our deal."**

----------

Hiashi looked at Neji and smiled. "Are you ready to have the rehearsal dinner?" Hiashi asked. Neji looked at Hiashi confused. "What for?" Hiashi looked at him for a couple of seconds then remembered what he did.

"Oh, you must have forgotten, you are going to marry Hinata tomorrow." Hiashi said smiling like the bastard he is. Neji looked at him like he was insane. "Umm, WHY am I marrying my cousin?"

Hiashi looked at him and shook his head. "You don't remember, you poor boy, you love Hinata with everything you are, even though you are cousins." Hiashi lied. Neji looked skeptical, but he didn't have any proof that Hiashi was lying.

"Okay, I am ready for the rehearsal dinner Hiashi-sama." Neji said sighing and looking for Hinata. Hiashi watched him leave and smirked. 'Not only is he marrying Hinata, but he isn't with that Nara anymore.' Hiashi thought chuckling.

----------

Shikamaru ran to the Hyuuga manor, the faster he got there the faster the deal would be put into action right? He slammed open the door, causing Hiashi, Hinata, and Neji to stare at him wide eyed.

"Shikamaru-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked concerned about the boy's mental state. **"Hahahahaha, eager to start our deal eh? Very well then."** The voice said as a man with long white hair appeared.

He looked at Shikamaru and smiled. **"I am Aion; I am glad that you agreed to this. Well, I guess you want to know what I am, I mean it is obvious I am not a mortal, I am actually a devil, now it is time set our deal into motion." **

Aion walked up to Hiashi and smiled manically. **"Now, if you make Neji marry his cousin, I will personally drag your soul into the deepest bowls of hell." **Hiashi looked at him and paled.

"……fine." He grunted. Aion looked at him and smirked. He turned to Neji and smiled. **"Now before I take my part of the deal, I want you to have your memories back."** Aion said as he transferred Neji's lost memories back to him.

Neji looked at him and let everything register in his mind. "What is your part of the deal?" Neji asked eyeing Aion wearily. Aion looked at him and started to laugh evilly. **"From this moment until the rest of eternity, Nara Shikamaru's body and soul will belong to me."** He said laughing even more.

Neji looked at him wide eyed. He ran to Shikamaru and started to shake him by the shoulders. "Shika, tell me this is all a lie!" He pleaded. Shikamaru looked at him and smiled sadly.

Shikamaru leaned up and kissed him passionately. "I'm sorry Neji, but it is true, but……please, live life to the fullest please. I…I did this so you wouldn't have to marry someone you don't love, I have no regrets, because you are worth it……Neji, you have always been my only special person. I love you." Shikamaru said he hugged Neji one final time.

Neji clung onto him wishing with every fiber of his being that Shikamaru wouldn't leave him. **"Time to go Nara." **Aion said tugging on Shikamaru's arm. Shikamaru looked at Neji and smiled sadly at Neji. "Farewell Neji." Shikamaru whispered as he left with Aion.

'I will keep on living Shika, but I won't ever be happy again.' Neji thought as he walked slowly back to the apartment he and Shikamaru used to share.


	16. NejiShika Christmas Special 2!

**Hello all! I know I have not updated this story in a while, and I am sorry, I have a bunch of things I need to think about for different stories, and I know I have already written a Christmas-y shot, but I want to write another one since it is almost Christmas, so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Shikamaru walked down the snowy paths of Konoha. It hadn't snowed in a couple of years, and he wasn't too happy about the sudden weather, he hated the cold weather, it meant that he couldn't watch his old faithful cloud friends.

'Gah….it is almost the holidays….now Ino and Chouji will drag me off to some party, so troublesome.' He thought as he pulled his jacket tighter around him.

'I wonder which shinobi Tsundae got to dress up like Santa this year; I guess it doesn't really matter as long as it isn't me.' He thought as he remembered what the Hokage did every year, Tsundae-sama would always assign one shinobi the mission to dress up like Santa Clause so the children could sit on his/her lap and say what they want.

Shikamaru opened the door to his apartment and snuggled into his bed, he just wanted to take a hot bath, wrap himself in a warm and fluffy blanket, and then just sleep the holidays away, not that he didn't like the holidays, he just had no one he really wanted to spend them with, his friends all had lovers, girlfriends, or boyfriends.

But it looked like there were other plans in store for the Nara genius. As Shikamaru got up to take his bath, he heard a knock on his door. He groaned and opened the door, grimacing as he saw the energetic blondes staring at him excitedly.

"Shikamaru!!! We came to get you! Come on!! We are going to get you to sit on Santa's lap, it will be fun!" Naruto said excitedly as he bounced on the balls of his feet trying to get rid of some of his energy.

Shikamaru looked at both of their grinning faces and got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'They know something, something that is probably going to make this embarrassing for me…'

"No." Shikamaru said trying to close his door so he wouldn't have to deal with either of them.

"Shikamaru! Come on, it will be fun; I swear you will not regret it! You can trust us, we are your friends, and if you don't, we will force you to go!" Ino threatened him.

"Fine." Shikamaru sighed as he thought of how troublesome this was all going to be. 'Why won't they just let me go to sleep….not like I can do anything now, they better not be lying to me though…' Shikamaru thought as he slid his jacket back on and left with the giggling blondes.

HoHoHo HoHoHo HoHoHo

Neji looked with a grimace at his reflection in the mirror. 'I hate this, damn Hokage, making ME dress up as fucking Santa!' Neji thought as he looked at the reflection again. He couldn't believe that he, the Hyuuga prodigy, had to degrade himself and dress up like Santa.

'Oh well, I might as well get it over with, I mean, all I am going to have to do is have bratty little children sit on me and lie and say they were good all year, then list off all the gifts they want.' Neji thought sarcastically.

Neji sighed again and made his way to the candy cane "throne" he had to sit in. He looked to his left and his right, the Hokage had made Tenten and Lee (who were going out with each other) dress up as elves.

"Oh come on Neji, it won't be that bad…." Tenten said trying to cheer up the Hyuuga boy.

Neji looked at Tenten and rolled his eyes. 'Oh yeah, it won't be that bad…I just wish that I could get the one gift I want….but what I want I can't have…' Neji thought sighing and looking at the line of children that was forming.

HoHoHo HoHoHo HoHoHo

Neji had gone through most of the children by now, he looked at the lines and he felt his heart stop when he say who was at the end of the line. 'Why is Shikamaru here? Oh, Ino and Naruto, that makes sence, they did say they were going to get me a present together, I am going to have to thank them for it.' Neji thought smirking.

Neji waited impenitently for the Nara's turn to come up. Shikamaru slowly walked up to Neji (although he has no clue it is him) and stopped in front of him.

"You are supposed to sit down, or have you never done this before?" Neji asked chuckling.

"Neji?!" Shikamaru sputtered, he looked at the Hyuuga shocked about whether he should leave, or sit on his lap and for about a minute or two, be on cloud nine.

Neji solved this problem by grabbing Shikamaru's wrist and pulling him into his lap. Shikamaru squawked and clung onto Neji's chest in fear of falling off.

"I like it when you cling onto me, so Shikamaru-kun, have you been naughty or nice this year?" Neji asked huskily.

"It sounds like a certain Santa has been naughty, or at least has some naughty thoughts." Shikamaru said smirking a little.

"Hmm. Maybe, but you can't blame me, I mean, the only gift I want is sitting right here on my lap." Neji said moving his hand up Shikamaru's thigh.

Shikamaru quickly closed his legs together and felt his face burn crimson. Neji gave a slight chuckle and got his hand free.

"So Shikamaru-kun, what is it that you want for Christmas this year?" Neji asked reciting the same line for at least the millionth time.

"Hmm….I guess I want……Ino and Naruto to leave me alone for at least the rest of the year." Shikamaru said smiling at the thought.

"Yeah, good luck with that one." Neji snorted and he shifted his knees so Shikamaru could sit more comfortably in his lap.

"So what was that present that you wanted?" Shikamaru asked grinning as he wrapped his arms around Neji's neck.

"I want you."

Shikamaru looked at him and smiled a little. "Well, you have been a good boy; I think I could give you your wish." Shikamaru said as he pulled Neji's fake beard down and kissed him.

"Merry Christmas Shika-kun and thank you for my gift." Neji said smiling and hugging the Nara boy tightly.

"Merry Christmas to you to Neji." Shikamaru said as he rested his head on Neji's chest and slowly fell asleep.

**Well, I hope you liked it, and a happy holidays to you all!**


	17. Perfection

**Alright people, this is a shot that just came to me, so…enjoy! Also, it may take longer for me to update, I have a couple of stories that I need to start/update, I apologize for the inconvenience, but I hope this shot makes up for it.**

**Perfection**

Neji Hyuuga slowly walked to the grassy hill he normally sat at; it was just like every other hill, except that this specific hill was the hill Nara Shikamaru sat at to gaze at the clouds. Neji sat down and pulled out his sketch pad and his pencils, now all he had to do was wait for the Nara to show up.

It wasn't that he was stalking the genius (well, not exactly anyway) it was that the Nara was his favorite thing to draw, in all truth, this wasn't the first time Neji had sat on the hill waiting for the Nara, and he knew it wouldn't be the last.

There was just something about Shikamaru that attracted him to him, maybe it was his careless attitude, or maybe it was how close their IQs were, but whatever the case, the Hyuuga prodigy could not get enough of the younger Nara.

Every time he saw him he wanted to draw him, he had no clue why, he was a great artist (it is one of the things he got from being a prodigy) but Shikamaru is the only person he has every felt the need to draw.

Actually, Neji had countless sketches of Shikamaru (not that he would admit it if anyone ever asked) but the thing that irritated him was that no matter how perfect the drawings looked, there was always something missing in them, and he had no clue what it was.

Neji looked at the spot where Shikamaru should be and waited anxiously. 'I wonder where he is….not that it is a big deal….I feel like one of those fangirls stalking a boy they like.' He thought with a slight grimace.

He pulled his knees a little closer to his chest and put his sketch pad on his knees. He grabbed a mechanical pencil and started to sketch the hill, remembering to put less grass where the Nara sat; he had to get every single detail perfect.

As he finished the hill, he started to sketch the clouds that Shikamaru was so fond of. He had to make them look exactly like they did in the sky, a little poofy, but not overly so. He started to shade the clouds and the grass, making every single detail look flawless.

As he finished the scenery, he heard Shikamaru talking to his friends Ino and Chouji. 'Well, he is finally here….although I wish he was alone…' Neji thought frowning a little.

"Come on Shikamaru! You haven't even shown an interest in someone! I am worried for you, you are my friend and you are going to wind up alone…" Ino sighed shaking her head.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" Ino sighed again.

Shikamaru lay down on the same spot he normally did and put his hands underneath his head.

"I don't know, leave me alone for once?" Shikamaru asked voicing his annoyance.

Ino gave him a slight glare and sat down next to the two boys. Neji watched Shikamaru intently and started to sketch every single detail of the boy. 'He would probably look better if he smiled….but his grumpy and annoyed look is what makes him Shikamaru I guess…' Neji thought as he sketched his face.

Ino turned her head slightly and looked at Neji. 'Man, he is hot! Wait…..he is staring at Shikamaru! I wonder why…' Ino thought as she nudged Shikamaru slightly.

"What do you want Ino?"

"Shikamaru, I think that guy is staring at you." Ino said nudging her head over to Neji.

Shikamaru turned his head slightly and then went back to watching the clouds.

"That is Neji Hyuuga, he is normally here, it is nothing new."

Ino gave him a skeptical look. "Is he normally staring at you? And it looks like he is drawing something…why don't you go see what it is?" Ino suggested nudging Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed and got up. 'I know she won't leave me alone until I do, I might as well get it over with.' He thought walking over to where Neji was. Neji looked down at his sketch pad and his brows furrowed. 'What is missing from it? It is perfect…so why does it not feel like it is?'

"Yo. What are you drawing?" Shikamaru asked interrupting Neji's thoughts. Neji looked up and him and felt his cheeks turn a slight shade of pink.

"Um…it is nothing really…." Neji mentally smacked himself, why was he feeling so embarrassed? 'It must be because it is a drawing of him….like most of my drawings…' Shikamaru glanced at the sketch pad and noticed that it was a picture of him. He sat down next to Neji and took the sketch pad.

"Hey, this is a really good picture…." Shikamaru trailed off. 'But why is it a picture of me?' He wondered.

"It is missing something, I am not sure what it is….but it is missing something." Neji said looking at Shikamaru and trying to figure out what he missed. Shikamaru felt his cheeks turn a slight shade of pink at the way the Hyuuga prodigy was looking at him.

"Maybe it is feeling, I mean, I am not an artist or anything, but aren't drawing supposed to be like, close to your heart or something? Like…you put your heart and soul into it, or that you drew it because it has a special meaning to you…" Shikamaru trailed off, he was getting lost in the ivory depths in front of him.

Neji looked at him for a while as he thought is over. 'But why is it that the only thing I want to draw is him….and why do I want to press my lips on his? Is it because I have a crush on him or something?' Neji thought as his eyebrows furrowed together as he thought of what to do.

Neji leaned in slowly and lightly kissed the shocked Nara. Shikamaru felt his cheeks burn crimson and he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Neji felt himself smile slightly and he wrapped his arms around the other boy.

'I think I have found what my sketches were missing….it seems that there are better things than perfection.' Neji thought as he tightened his hold on Shikamaru.

**Yes, it is slightly fluffy and it is corny, but I like it this way. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	18. Another Chibi Christmas

**Hello all, now I know I have already written two Christmas shots, and one Christmas chibi shot, but I am in my chibi mood again, so you all should expect more chibi-ness! This one is going to be a Christmas shot, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Another Chibi Christmas**

Shikamaru was walking down the hallway to Gai-sensei's room. Today was the day they all got out for their Christmas break, and he was waiting for Neji's sensei to release his class.

Shikamaru stood next to the door and waited for Neji to come out. 'When is Neji-kun going to come out? It feels like it is taking forever……' He thought as he started to play with the bottom of his shirt.

He turned his head sharply when he heard the door open. Neji slowly came out; he was looking at the ground tiredly.

"Neji-kun…..are you alright?" Shikamaru asked timidly as he made his way to the older boy. Neji turned his head and gave him a tired smile.

"I am fine Shika-chan, just a little sleepy; I went to sleep really late last night." Neji explained as he embraced the younger boy tightly. Shikamaru smiled and hugged the other boy tightly.

"I am going to put the decorations on our Christmas tree while my parents are going shopping, do you want to help me Neji-kun?" Shikamaru asked hopefully as he clung onto the older boy's arm.

Neji looked down at the adorable Nara and felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. "Of course I will help you Shika-chan." 'I would do anything for you.' Neji thought kissing the younger boy's temple.

"Neji-kun!!! I wanted to see if you would like to go to my Christmas party, I am not inviting many people, so if you come, come alone." One of Neji's fangirls said glaring at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru flinched at the glare and clenched onto Neji's arm. 'She likes Neji-kun…and I can tell she hates me…' Shikamaru thought as he tried to hide himself by cuddling into Neji's chest.

Neji saw the glare she directed towards Shikamaru and wrapped his arms tightly around the boy. "I am not going to go; I spend my time with Shika-chan, not fangirls that I cannot stand." Neji said glaring at her.

The girl took a step back and looked shocked, but she recovered quickly. "Why do you want to spend time with some little brat? Can't you see that he is ruining your social life?!" The girl exclaimed.

Shikamaru looked hurt and felt tears prick his eyes and he buried his face into Neji's chest. 'Am I really that much of a bother to Neji-kun?' Shikamaru asked himself as he felt tears leave his eyes.

Neji's glare intensified one hundred fold. "Don't you EVER say things like that about MY Shika-chan!" Neji almost yelled as he tightened his arms around Shikamaru.

The girl looked shocked for a moment and then glared at Shikamaru. "Why do you care so much for him? He is just a little kid! He is not like me, or any of the other girls that love you!" She screeched.

"I love him, that is why I care for him, he may be a kid, but I love him with everything I am. And you are right, he isn't like you or the other girls that "love" me, because he truly loves me, and I truly love him."

The girl just stood there staring at both of them wide eyed. Shikamaru slowly lifted his head up and met the white eyes that resembled the clouds.

"Really Neji-kun? I am not a bother to you? You really love me as much as I love you?"

Neji looked down at Shikamaru and felt his heart melt. "Of course, I will ALWAYS love you with everything I am Shika-chan." Neji promised as he kissed Shikamaru lightly on his soft, pink lips.

Shikamaru smiled widely and grabbed Neji's hand. "So are we off to decorate the tree?"

Neji smiled and nodded. "Anything you want Shika-chan." Shikamaru's grin widened and he led Neji to his house. Shikamaru opened the door and lead Neji over to the Christmas tree.

"My dad already put the lights up; all we have to do is put up the ornaments, garland, tinsel, and the star." Shikamaru said with a huge smile on his face.

Neji looked at Shikamaru and kissed his forehead. "You are just so cute!" Neji exclaimed as he pulled Shika into his arms. Shikamaru blushed at the compliment and grabbed some ornaments.

After about a couple of hours, Neji and Shikamaru had everything on the tree except the star.

"Are you ready to put the star on-" Neji lost his thought process and he felt his cheeks turn crimson. Shikamaru had tinsel in his hair, and he had garland warped across his waist and some wrapped across his chest.

"Shika-chan, you look adorable." Neji said trying not to squeal as he hugged the young Nara. Shikamaru blushed again and tried to untangle himself from the garland. Neji chuckled and freed Shikamaru from the garland and took the tinsel out of his hair.

"Like I was saying, are you ready to put the star on the tree?"

Shikamaru looked at him and nodded. "But how are we going to, I mean, neither of us are tall enough…" Shikamaru trailed off. Neji picked Shikamaru up and placed him on his shoulders; he grabbed the star off of the coffee table and handed it to Shikamaru.

"Are you tall enough now?" Neji asked as he made sure Shikamaru wouldn't fall.

"Uh-huh!" Shikamaru exclaimed happily as he put the star on the tip of the tree.

Neji took Shikamaru off of his shoulders and carried him in his arms like one would a bride. "We did a great job Shika-chan." Neji said as he pulled Shikamaru tighter into his arms and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Yeah we did." Shikamaru said as he wrapped his arms around Neji's neck.

Neji sat down on the couch and pulled Shikamaru into his lap and together the both of them just sat there, watching the lights and just enjoying the other's company. "Merry early Christmas Shika-chan." Neji said softly as he felt himself drift to sleep.

"Merry early Christmas to you too Neji-kun." Shikamaru mumbled sleepily as he snuggled into Neji's chest.

**Did you like it, did you hate it? Please review telling me what you thought!!**


	19. Cross Dressing Makes Everyone Happy!

**Hola!!! Good to see you all, this is a special fic; it is dedicated to KabutoxOrochimarufangirl11, and just so you all know, if any of you want to request a shot from me, either PM/e-mail/review me saying what you want in it, or if you want it to be written a certain way…but please do not ask for a pairing I hate. Well, I hope you like this fic, and it is a chibi shot. Hope you all like it and I REALLY hope you like it KabutoxOrochimarufangirl11!!**

**Cross Dressing Makes Everyone Happy!**

Neji walked to his class with Kankuro, the boy transferred a couple of weeks ago with his older sister and his younger brother. His younger brother Gaara was one of Shikamaru's closest friends, and Temari…well, she kind of scared Neji, not that much, but more than any other girl had.

"So is it true that you are going out with Shika-chan? I mean, Gaa-chan said that Shika-chan said you were, but I thought that it might just be a crush he had, is it true?" Kankuro asked lightly poking Neji's side to make sure he was paying attention.

Neji blushed slightly and lightly swatted the hand away. "Yes it is true, I love Shika-chan, even if he is a boy and younger than me, I cannot help it, I just love him." Neji said smiling slightly.

Kankuro looked at his friend and smirked. "Sometimes you really act like a woman, no matter what you say. I hope you both are happy together, but remember to not do anything too forward with him, he is just a kid…" Kankuro said grinning when he saw Neji's eyes widen slightly and his face turn a bright and almost glowing red.

"I know that!" Neji exclaimed as he tried to cover his blush. Kankuro snickered and just shook his head.

"As long as you know and you make sure to control your hormones." He said racing off to class, laughing the whole time. Neji just stood there shocked for a minute and then ran after him.

Neji ran to his seat and sat down right before the bell rang. Neji looked at the problems on the board and sighed, he could already tell that today was going to be a really long day.

Neji sighed and slumped down on the base of a tree, they were having recess, (they always did before lunch) and he had already had enough of today, he just wanted school to end so he could see Shikamaru.

"Hey bud! You look like a cat coughed you up, you alright?" Kankuro asked as he helped the Hyuuga up.

"Yeah, I just want today to end, all I want to do right now is see Shika-chan." Neji sighed.

Kankuro lifted an eyebrow. "You like him that much huh? It must be nice to have someone like that…" He trailed off.

Neji looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I consider myself lucky for having him."

Neji sighed in relief when the day finally ended. 'Now I can go see my Shika-chan, just seeing him makes me feel better.' He thought with a slight smile.

----------

Shikamaru slowly walked with Gaara to the big oak tree where they were supposed to meet Neji and Kankuro at. Shikamaru heard from one of Neji's fans that he looked depressed all day, so he thought he would do something special to cheer him up.

"Are you sure he will like what you did?" Gaara asked as he looked at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was wearing a schoolgirl uniform and pink and purple beaded necklaces wrapped on his wrists and ankles making them look like bracelets and anklets. He also had a light purple beaded necklace tying his hair back into a ponytail.

Shikamaru looked down at his outfit and blushed slightly. "I am not sure, I hope he will…"

Gaara looked at him smiled slightly. "He may, if he really likes you then he most likely will."

Shikamaru looked at him and beamed. "Thanks Gaara-kun!"

"Look Itachi, it is Shikamaru-chan, he is a very pretty _girl_." Kisame snickered.

Kisame flipped his skirt and started to chuckle. "Did you see what color they were Itachi?" Kisame asked nudging Itachi.

Itachi stared at Kisame for a while, the looked at Shikamaru. Before Shikamaru knew what happened, Itachi had him in a warm embrace and was clutching him to his chest.

"Isn't he cute looking Kisame-kun? He looks like Sasuke-chan did when we dressed him up!" Itachi said smiling a little and hugging Shikamaru more.

Shikamaru's face was crimson and he was squirming to get free. "Itachi-san, can you please let me go?"

Itachi looked at him and frowned slightly. "I don't want to." 'He is adorable, I mean, my Kisame-kun is good looking, very good looking, but he is not a kawaii little huggable child like Shikamaru-chan.' Itachi thought as he cuddled Shikamaru close to him.

Neji and Kankuro made their way to where Gaara and Shikamaru were. Neji looked at Itachi cuddling Shikamaru and felt anger clench his heart. 'Why is Itachi cuddling MY Shika-chan?!' He thought as he quickened his pace.

"Itachi! Put Shika-chan down." Neji commanded.

Itachi looked at him and his frown deepened. "Why should I?"

Neji gave him a slight glare. "Because you have a boyfriend and you have your hands on mine." He said through gritted teeth, he was trying to control his anger and overprotective-ness.

Itachi looked at him and sighed as he lightly placed Shikamaru on the ground and left with Kisame.

"Neji-kun!" Shikamaru squeaked and hugged Neji. "I heard you were having a bad day, so I thought I would do something special for you, what do you think about my outfit?" Shikamaru asked letting go of Neji and taking a couple of steps back so he could see it better.

Neji felt himself blush and he hugged Shikamaru tightly. "I love it, thank you so much Shika-chan, you really cheered me up." 'I know why Itachi didn't want to let him go, he is just so adorable!' Neji thought smiling.

Kankuro watched Neji and Shikamaru hug and he lightly hugged Gaara. 'Neji was right, he is lucky to have Shikamaru, it looks like the little guy is keeping the usually pissy Hyuuga boy less pissy, and we all know he needs it.' Kankuro thought chuckling.

Gaara looked up at his brother with a confused look on his face. "What is so funny Kanky-nii?"

Kankuro ruffled Gaara's hair and just laughed again. "I just realized how perfect Shika-chan is for Neji that is all." He said smiling.

Gaara looked at them again then looked back up at Kankuro. "Do you think…..I will find someone special like Neji-kun and Shika-kun did?"

Kankuro looked down at his little brother and smiled. "Of course you will, if Neji can anyone can." He reassured him chuckling a little.

**Well, there ya go. There is the new chappie, hope you all enjoyed it, and I am sorry, I know Itachi was OOC, but…I don't know, I like him like that, and this is an AU where he isn't an evil prick. Ah, Kankuro loves picking on Neji, but then again, we all do :3 Well, please review, I am just two away from having 100, woo hoo /cheers and throws confetti/**


	20. It's Nejikun's BDay!

**I only wonder one thing, what the hell was I thinking? Well…I hope you all like it…I know I had fun writing it /giggles/ oh, and if any of you have a request, it would probably help me out with these shots (I have ideas, but most of them are for other stories /sweatdrop/) well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Naruto, that is why I am writing little NejiShika shots when I could just easily put all of this into the actual show. No really, that was not sarcasm at all. I am being totally honest /rolls eyes/ well, you people know the drill, I don't own, I cry at night because of it, and I am plotting to buy it…but keep that last part a secret between us okay?**

**It is Neji-kun's B-Day!! **

Shikamaru sat at his desk next to Gaara as he waited anxiously for school to start so it could end. 'I want to leave!! It is Neji-kun's birthday, and I am going to bake him a cake since my mom said she would help me….I hope he likes it…' Shikamaru thought smiling.

Gaara looked at his friend and shook his head a little. 'That smile only means one thing, he is thinking about Neji-san again…as long as he is happy than it is good….'

"Thinking about Neji-san again?" Gaara asked although he already knew the answer.

Shikamaru blushed a little and gave him a lopsided smile. "Is it that obvious?"

Gaara shook his head. "I noticed that every time you think of him, you get this smile on your face that is different from your others."

Shikamaru blushed a little. "I never knew that…I guess it is because he makes me feel…different…like how you do after you take a warm shower and then get wrapped in a towel that just got out of the drier…really warm…y'know?"

"Not really…I never felt that way…but I get what you are saying…" 'But…I do kinda feel all warm when Naruto-kun smiles at me…and when Itachi-kun smirks when he wins another basketball tournament…maybe it isn't the same since I feel that way with two different people…'

Shikamaru looked at his friend and smiled. "I am sure you will find someone who will make you feel that way all the time. I am positive of that!" Shikamaru exclaimed grinning widely.

Gaara smiled a little and looked at the desk shyly. "I hope you are right…"

"I am! I mean, you are a cute boy Gaara-kun, I bet a lot of people already like you."

Gaara's cheeks burned crimson and he looked at Shikamaru with a shocked expression. "You…you really think I am cute…?"

Shikamaru started to giggle. "Of course you are! Look at you, you are really cute. Anyone with eyes could tell you that."

"..Thank you." Gaara said softly and smiled at Shikamaru. 'I am…cute. Just hearing that…makes me happy…Shikamaru-kun…thank you for saying that; I know that you would not lie about that.'

"No problem!" Shikamaru said and looked at the front of the room. 'Soon class will start…and after school I will have to rush home to get the cake ready for Neji-kun.' He thought with a wide smile.

&&&&&&

Neji sat at his desk and waited for his sensei to get there. 'Today is my birthday…I wonder…what is going to happen to me today…' He thought as he started to doodle on his desk.

"Yo. Here, I thought I should get you something since you are older…you look a little older…and here I thought you were a heartless, immortal vampire." Kankuro said snickering as he handed Neji his present.

Neji looked at Kankuro and rolled his eyes. "You really thought I was a vampire? If I was you would have already been a minion of mine." He said taking the present and chuckling a little.

"You think I would actually become your minion?"

"Well, you are the perfect person to be a mindless minion."

Kankuro looked at him and grabbed his chest. "That was harsh. That really hurt too."

Neji shrugged. "It may have been, but you started it."

Kankuro sat down at the desk next to him and stuck out his tongue. Neji shook his head at the childish antic. 'I swear…he is more childish than his younger brother sometimes.' Neji thought as he sat and waited for Gai-sensei to come.

"Good morning class!! Today is a special day! Today our very own Neji Hyuuga is thirteen. You are so YOUTHFUL!!" Gai-sensei exclaimed as he hugged Neji tightly.

'No no no!! Why Me? Why today? Couldn't he just have been sick? This is no fair…' "Gai-sensei, I can't breathe…" Neji gasped out as he tried to get out of the bone crushing hug.

Gai-sensei released Neji and went back to the front of the classroom. "Now onto today's lesson…"

Kankuro snickered when he saw Neji stretch and try to get his breathing back to normal. "Shut up Kankuro." Neji whispered and glared at him slightly.

Kankuro started to snicker more and he turned his head to the side. Neji sighed and stared at the clock. 'I just want today to be over.' He thought and put his head on his desk.

&&&&&&

Gaara waited outside Neji and Kankuro's classroom and started to nervously play with the stuffed panda he always carried with him. 'Shika-kun wanted me to tell Neji that he already left with his mom…but I feel so nervous…I am not good with talking to people…' Gaara thought as he waited for the door to open.

Gaara heard laughing and turned his head to the source. He saw Itachi and Kisame walking with Naruto, Kisame being the one who was laughing. Gaara felt his cheeks turn a light pink and he went back to watching the door.

'Why do both Itachi-kun and Naruto-kun have to be here? I feel even more nervous now…but I have to calm down…Shika-kun is counting on me to tell Neji-san he already left so he won't worry…' Gaara thought and tried to calm himself down.

Itachi ruffled Naruto's hair. "Be careful next time Naru-chan, you don't want to get another scrape do you?"

Naruto shook his head and spotted Gaara. "Gaara-kun!" he exclaimed and started to wave.

Gaara flinched a little. He turned around and waved back shyly. 'I was hoping they wouldn't notice me…but I guess my red hair stands out…'

Itachi walked up to Gaara with Naruto and Kisame. "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Umm…I am waiting for my brother and Neji-san to get out…" Gaara said softly.

"We'll stay with you until they get out so you won't be alone!" Naruto said grinning and hugging Gaara.

Gaara felt his cheeks turn a soft red and he nodded. 'He is…hugging me…only Kanky-nii, Tema-nee, and Shika-kun have ever done that…'

Itachi wrapped his arms around Gaara and pulled him close to his chest. "You are so kawaii." He said as he cuddled him.

Gaara's face turned a glowing red. "You…you really think so?" 'I know Shika-kun meant what he said…but I never thought that anyone else would have thought the same…'

Itachi put him down and lightly kissed his temple. "I really think so, now Naru-chan, we have to get you back to Iruka-sensei, Gaa-chan's brother and Neji-san are going to be out really soon." He said grabbing Naruto's hand and leading him back to Iruka.

Gaara's face turned darker than his hair and he waved as he saw them leave. 'He…he kissed my forehead…' he thought as he lightly touched the spot where Itachi's lips once were.

"Gaa-chan? What are you doing here? And…why are you blushing so much?" Kankuro asked as he and Neji walked over to him.

"Shika-kun asked me to tell Neji-san that he left with his mom already so he wouldn't worry." Gaara said hugging Kankuro.

"Do you know why he left with his mom?" Neji asked wondering why Shikamaru would go with his mom instead of walking with him.

"He is doing something for your birthday and he needs his mom's help." Gaara said smiling.

Neji smiled a little. 'Shika-chan…you didn't have to do any of that for me…but…I am glad that you care enough to do it…'

Neji made his way home and sat on his bed. 'I wonder what Shika-chan is going to do for me…I don't care what it is…just the fact he wanted to do something for me is enough.' Neji carefully opened the card Kankuro got him.

'_Yo Neji, I hope you have a good birthday, and well, since you are now becoming older I thought I would get you this, remember not to use it until you are both ready though. And remember to be gentle, he is younger than you.'_

Neji saw something fall from the card and picked it up. All the color drained from his face and then it turned dark crimson. 'He got me a CONDOM?!! Damnit Kankuro. I am going to get you back for this.'

"Neji-nii…Shikamaru-kun is here for you…"

"Alright, thanks Hinata." Neji said as he pocketed the condom and got off the bed. He made his way to the door and saw Shikamaru standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday Neji-kun!" He exclaimed as he held out a strawberry cake with vanilla icing and 'Happy Birthday Neji-kun' written in light blue.

Neji looked at him and smiled widely. "Thank you Shika-chan." He said as he took the cake and hugged the boy tightly.

Neji led Shikamaru into the kitchen and placed the cake on the table. He grabbed out a knife and a plate. He cut out two pieces and handed one to Shikamaru. Shikamaru quickly ate his piece and smiled widely.

"Do you like it Neji-kun? I got my mom to help me make it…I hope it is good…"

Neji smiled as he finished it. "It was great Shika-chan."

Shikamaru smiled and saw that Neji had some icing on his bottom lip. 'Hmm…I don't think he would mind if I…' He leaned in close and lightly licked Neji's lip and started to suck on it to make sure that all the icing was gone.

Neji felt his face burn crimson. "Shika-chan…why did you-"

"You had icing on your lip and I didn't think you would mind if I ate it." He said smiling.

'I am not sure what I liked better…his present, or him sucking on my lip…I wonder what else he could suck-no! This is Shika-chan! What Kankuro put in my card must be getting to me…'

Neji hugged Shikamaru. "Thank you again for the present."

"You are welcome Neji-kun. I am glad you liked it."

Neji smiled at him. "I think it was my favorite present."

**Hope ya all liked it/snickers/ good one Kankuro, give him a condom, he may need it for when they get older /laughs more now/ I hope you all REVIEW telling me what you all thought of this. Well, good bye for now. **


	21. Shikachan's Bday!

**Alright, once again a chibi shot, but I only have this one than one more, then I am off to write a couple angst…again. I have another vampire one planned…I really like it. I was inspired to write this because of what SekeyHotai said it a review. Well on with the little shot/drabble!**

**Shika-chan's Birthday**

Shikamaru woke up to his mother calling his name and lightly shaking his shoulder. "Honey, wake up, Neji-kun is here to walk you to school." She smiled fondly at her son and retreated back downstairs.

Shikamaru sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes. He slowly got out of bed and dressed in the clothes that were on his chair. He walked down the stairs and saw Neji awkwardly making conversation with his mom. "Good morning Shika-chan."

"Good morning." Shikamaru yawned and hugged Neji.

"Shika-chan, do you want some breakfast?" His mother asked with a smile on her face

Shikamaru just shook his head no and grabbed Neji's hand. "I'm not hungry."

"Okay, but remember to eat your lunch, I don't want you getting too hungry. Have a good day at school." She said as she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"You have a good day too!!"

Neji smiled a little and nodded to Shikamaru's mom. "I hope you have a good day Mrs. Nara."

"You also have a good day Neji-kun. Now you two should head off to school so you aren't late!"

The two boys nodded and left the Nara house. Neji gently squeezed the younger boy's hand and smiled warmly at him. "Happy birthday Shika-chan, I'll give you your present after school, okay?"

Shikamaru beamed at the older boy and nodded enthusiastically. "Okay!" 'I'm so happy he remembered!' He thought happily.

Neji saw the other boy's smile and felt his heart melt. 'He is so cute like that…I would do anything to see him smile like that all the time.' He bent down and hugged the young boy tightly. "You are so cute Shika-chan!"

Shikamaru blushed at the compliment and tried to hide it by burying his face into Neji's chest. "Thanks Neji-kun." 'You might say I am cute….but you are pretty, really pretty.'

"Alright Neji, stop hugging your boyfriend and hurry up, you are going to be late if you just stand there with your arms wrapped around him." Kankuro said while trying to keep himself from laughing.

Neji pulled the little boy up into his arms so he was carrying him bridal style. "So what if I am a little late? If I want to hug Shika-chan I will."

Kankuro just rolled his eyes. "Alright lover boy, let's get to class before Shika-chan's face turns a permanent red." He chuckled as he saw said boy to blush even more.

"Good morning Shika-kun and happy birthday." Gaara said quietly as he gave Shikamaru a little smile.

Shikamaru smiled back at his friend. "Thanks Gaara-kun! I think mom said something about letting me have a party this weekend, if I get to have one I think Ino-chan, Chou-kun, and Naru-kun are also going to come." He said as his smile grew.

"So I can't come?" Neji asked faking a hurt voice.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Of course Neji-kun!!! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it seem like you couldn't!!"

"That's okay…although I still feel hurt…" Neji couldn't help it, he loved the boy, but he looked so cute when he teased him.

Shikamaru thought for a minute, trying to think of something he could do that would cheer his boyfriend up, then he grabbed the front of Neji's shirt, slowly lifted his head and placed a soft kiss on the older Hyuuga's lips. "I'm sorry Neji-kun; I didn't mean to hurt you." He murmured.

Neji broke out into a grin and nuzzled the young boy's neck. "It's okay Shika-chan."

"Sorry to ruin the romantical moment, but class is going to start pretty soon and we still need to go." Kankuro announced as he lead the way to their school.

"Spoil sport." Neji muttered as he followed Kankuro and his younger brother with Shikamaru in his arms.

Shikamaru just laughed softly and snuggled into the arms of his boyfriend. 'I never really liked school that much before Neji-kun became my boyfriend and I became friends with Gaara-kun and Kankuro-kun…they make things so much easier, I even look forward to school because I know I will be able to see them there.' He thought as a lazy smile made its way to his lips. Yes, this was what life was all about.

"Shika-chan, this is your stop…I'll see you after school okay?" Neji gently put the little Nara down and kissed his forehead.

"Okay, have a good day Neji-kun, you too Kankuro-kun!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he hugged Neji and grabbed Gaara's hand and went into their class.

Neji gave a small smile as he waved until he could no longer see the young boy through the window on the door. "Well Kankuro, we should go before Gai-sensei gets there."

"Alright, so what did you get Shikamaru for his birthday?" Kankuro asked as he walked to his class with him.

"Why should I tell you that?"

"Because I am your friend and I want to know."

Neji laughed a little. "Thanks to your little _gift_ on my birthday, it took me a while to stop thinking about Shika-chan in _that_ way…and if I told you what I got him, I know I would never hear the end of it."

Kankuro started to snicker. "That makes me wonder even more. Was it something bad or perverted?"

"No! It is something that is cute, but I know you would never let me hear the end of it, so even if you do get it right I am not going to say you did."

"That is no fair!"

"Life's not fair, get used to it."

Kankuro stared at the white-eyed teen. "Don't say that…man, that is what _old_ people say."

Neji sat down and rolled his eyes. "It is true nonetheless."

"Yeah yeah, still doesn't mean you should say it." Kankuro said as he sat down and started to drift to sleep.

Neji looked at him and shook his head. 'Let's just hope Gai-sensei doesn't notice he is sleeping again, although it was amusing to watch.'

&&&&&&

Shikamaru grinned as the bell rang and bolted out of the classroom with Chouji, Naruto, and Gaara. "Guys!! Wait up, stop running so fast!!" Ino yelled as she ran after the four boys.

Shikamaru stopped with the others and scratched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry Ino-chan, I am just happy to finally be out of class, it is way too long."

"I know what you mean! I fell asleep once and Iruka-sensei got on my case for it! He owes me tons of ramen for that!" Naruto pouted.

Ino shook her head and laughed a bit. "Just don't spend him broke Naru-chan!"

"I'll try not to…but my stomach has a mind of its own!!"

"Are you sure about that Naru-chan? It _really_ has a mind of its own?" Ino asked quirking a brow.

"Yeah it does!! It is weird, I'll say to myself 'I won't spend Iruka-sensei broke today' then before I know it, my stomach tells me to eat until I can't eat anymore!"

"Well we are growing, Tema-nee always sighs and says Kanky-nii eats as much as he does because he is a "growing boy"…I think that is what she said at least…" Gaara said softly.

Naruto grinned and hugged the redhead. "Yeah! I'm a growing boy, it isn't my fault!!"

Gaara blushed at the closeness of one of the boys he was crushing on, and Ino just laughed and shook her head lightly. "I guess you are right about that." She admitted.

Neji watched the five friends and smiled a little. 'I don't want to bother him when he is having fun with his friends…I guess I can just give him his present after his friends go home.' He thought as he turned away from the young children and went to get the present.

Shikamaru noticed the Hyuuga's retreating form and inwardly frowned a little. 'Did I upset Neji-kun? Maybe he didn't see me…but he usually just comes over and hugs me…why did he just leave?' "Ah, I'll meet back up with you all in a minute." Shikamaru said as he ran after him.

"I wonder what is going on…." Chouji murmured.

"I'm not sure…I hope everything is alright though." Gaara replied as he watched the young Nara's form retreat after the Hyuuga.

"Neji-kun!"

Neji turned around and his eyes widened a little when Shikamaru accidentally ran into him. "Shika-chan…? What are you-"

"Neji-kun, did I upset you?"

Neji blinked and stared at him with a confused expression. "Upset me? You haven't upset me, why do you think that?"

"You…you left without talking to me, you usually don't do that…so I thought I upset you somehow." He answered while looking at his shoes.

Neji's eyes widened and he wrapped his arms tightly around the boy. "I didn't mean to make you think that…I just didn't want to interrupt you and your friends."

Shikamaru hugged the older boy and laughed a little. "I'm just…glad you aren't mad at me."

Neji lifted the small boy's face up with his chin and gave him a long and soft kiss. "Shika-chan, I could never be mad at you."

Shikamaru's face burned crimson and he buried his face into Neji's chest. "That makes me feel better. A lot better."

"Neji-kun…can I have my present now?"

Neji looked down at the little boy and ruffled his hair. "Sure thing, it's right here." He said with a chuckle as he handed him the brightly wrapped present.

Shikamaru grinned as he quickly tore the paper off and opened the white box. Inside laid a frilly pink dress with a small crown, usually something a mother would give her daughter to make her feel like a princess or a queen, or something like that. "It's really pretty Neji-kun…but why did you get me a dress?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side in a cute and confused manner.

"Well, because you look really cute in a dress, and I first developed feelings for you after the Sleeping Beauty play…and you were in a dress then." Neji said while scratching one of his cheeks embarrassedly as a pink tinge stained his cheeks.

Shikamaru smiled and hugged the older boy. "Thanks Neji-kun…I'll wear it later, after all, it is really special, so I don't want anyone else but you to see me in it."

Neji smiled and hugged the small boy back and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "I hope your birthday will be really special."

"Of course it will be! Kankuro-kun said that he has a special surprise planned!!" Shikamaru announced with a bright grin. Neji on the other hand could only wonder what the brunette had in store…and he had a feeling it would be something that would not end well for him.

**Hope you liked it, sorry I haven't updated in a while (since December I think)…Shika's dress pretty much looks like Aurora's dress from sleeping beauty…what can I say, Shika would look cute in it!! **


	22. Ghost of You

**Omg I know I haven't updated in a while, and please don't kill me for it. See, I've been rp-ing with my friend, and because of that ideas for stories have been coming along less and less because I think of ideas for my own characters more (I can't help it, I adore all my characters.) But I got this idea from listening to the song that the story is named after, if you have heard the song, you'll know it just from the title. It's by Good Charlotte, so I don't own. It also has mentions of character death.**

**Disclaimer: I'm do not own anything in this story except for the idea. **

**Ghost of You**

_**I will wait until the end, **_

_**When the pendulum will**_

_**Swing back to the darker side of **_

_**Our hearts bleeding. **_

Neji walked slowly down the road to the apartment he once shared with his lover, his eyes filled with no emotion, his body just going through the motions of life, still unable to move on. Still unable to forget, still unable to live.

_**I will save this empty space, **_

_**Next to me like it's a grave, **_

_**Where I lay a place for us**_

_**To sleep eternally together. **_

He slowly opened the door to the small, one bedroom apartment. Ever since his lover had passed on "to a better place", as some would tell him, as if saying he went on to somewhere better would soften the blow—though it only made him feel even worse, while thinking, "what place could be better than being in the arms of the person you care for most in the world?"—he had been taking on more dangerous missions that had near impossible survival rates. Not because he wanted to die so badly—although he couldn't really "die" since he's not really "living" in the first place—but because he wanted to be away from apartment for as long as he could, because even after these years, he couldn't give it up, even if it only reminded him of what he no longer had.

_**I have been searching for**_

_**Traces of what we were. **_

_**A ghost of you is all that**_

_**I have left. It's all that I have**_

_**Left of you to hold. I wake in**_

_**The night to find there's no **_

_**One there but me, and **_

_**Nothing left of what we **_

_**Were at all. **_

Neji slowly walked down to the bedroom, glancing at the pictures on the wall and the table, stopping and examining each one closely, a single word coming out of his already parted lips, said in a voice that is hoarse from disuse—he has practically become a mute for several years now—and slightly above a whisper, "Shikamaru…" He slowly and hesitantly reached for a white, wooden picture frame that held a picture of the teen of his longing with his arms wrapped tightly around him in a loving embrace. He examined each detail of the dark eyed boy intently, as if the picture would crumble and break in a matter of seconds and his memory of it would be the only thing that proved it really existed, that they really cared so much about each other, that it wasn't just a dream.

_**So here I am, pacing around**_

_**This house again, with pictures**_

_**Of us living on these walls.**_

_**I see my breath in the cold of the **_

_**Air that I breathe and I'm wondering, **_

_**I'm wondering if it's you that I feel**_

_**If it's you that I feel here, haunting **_

_**Me forever. **_

Neji snapped out of his small daze and placed the picture back on the table and continued his journey through the apartment to the bedroom. He lied down on the bed and buried his face in the pillow he knew Shikamaru always used—it being his favorite since it was the most comfortable one—and breathed in the scent it carried, hoping that he could maybe smell the rich aroma of the man he loved so dearly. He felt disappointment and a deep stab of pain attack his already broken heart as his lungs filled with only the stench of his own smell and blood. He let out a bitter laugh, Shikamaru always told him how much he loved how he smelled, because it was always a clean, relaxing fragrance, and that he always smelled like lavender. At the time, he had been quite embarrassed by what he had said, and shrugged it off as Shikamaru just being delirious from lack of a proper ten hour night of sleep—even though he was very flattered by what was said—but now he loathed his scent more than anything, because it was covering up the one thing he wanted to inhale more than air itself.

_**I have been searching for traces**_

_**Of what we were. A ghost of you is **_

_**All that I have left, It's all that I have**_

_**Left of you to hold. I wake in the **_

_**Night to find there's no one there**_

_**But me, and nothing left of what **_

_**We were at all. **_

Neji rolled over and turned his gaze to the ceiling. If he listened carefully enough, if he was quiet enough, if he stopped breathing just long enough…he could swear he could hear the sound of the lazy genius snoring. It was ironic, he always complained about his snoring, saying that it kept him from sleeping and that it was always so damn loud, but now he found himself wanting to hear that one glorious sound that was now so precious to him it was considered music to his ears.

_**And I'm not looking for anything**_

_**But us, anything but what we were. **_

_**And I'm not asking for painted **_

_**Memories, I only want to know **_

_**You're here. A ghost of you **_

_**Is all that I have left, It's all that **_

_**I have left of you to hold. I wake **_

_**In the night to find there's no **_

_**One there but me, and nothing **_

_**Left of what we were at all. **_

He felt tears prick his eyes as he realized again, like he did every single night before and like he will every single night in the future, Shikamaru is gone. Permanently. He is dead, and nothing in this world will bring him back. The only things he has to remember him by are the pictures in the apartment, and the memories tied to everything in the apartment. That is why he could never give this place up. It's precious to him because it reminds him of Shikamaru, and that's also the reason it brings him so much pain. Because he loves him more than anything, he's never felt an emotion that powerful before, and he never will. As he closed his eyes, he could have sworn he saw a ghostly figure of his lost lover sitting on the edge of the bed, he could almost feel him gently stroke his leg, urging him to close his eyes and go to sleep. But just like every other morning that has passed, and like every morning that is to come, he would realize that it was just his mind and eyes playing more tricks on him, and it was just more and more of his sanity finally slipping, because being alone—being without him—was driving him insane.

_**A ghost of you is all that I have**_

_**Left, it's all that I have left of **_

_**You to hold. I wake in the night**_

_**To find there's no one there but **_

_**Me, and nothing left of what we **_

_**Were at all. **_

"_Goodnight, Neji, and sleep well. I'll see you soon, I promise."_

**Please review. **


	23. The End

**Okay, so this is another song fic. I know a lot of people don't like them, but this is going to be filled with all different types of genres and styles of one shots/drabbles, so that means song fics included. Also, I am trying to work on a "reunion in the afterlife" fic to follow up Ghost of You, thanks to one of my fabulous reviews for suggesting it, but who knows how long that will take. Some of you might be wondering when I'm going to update my other fics…as for that…I'm…working on it as much as I can, but I'm a bit stuck, don't worry though, no matter what I will never abandon a fic, I promise you that. Anyway, this song is "The End" by My Chemical Romance, so don't worry about the title being called "The End", it doesn't mean this is the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, wish I did, but I don't. **

**The End**

_**Now come one, come all to this**_

_**Tragic affair, wipe off that makeup**_

_**What's in is despair. **_

Neji cringed and paced his room again and again, like he had been doing for the past several hours. He couldn't help it, every single time he thought of what was going to happen, it made him restless. Of course, we're getting ahead of ourselves, you see, it was an ordinary day just like the rest, Neji had snuck out early in the morning to spend time with his secret lover, and he snuck back in before anyone in the Hyuuga household woke up, though today he got the awful news…he was to be wed. And soon.

_**So throw on the black dress,**_

_**Mix in with the lot, you might**_

_**Wake up and notice you're someone**_

_**You're not. **_

Of course, things hadn't gone quite as everyone had expected. Neji did something that completely surprised everyone, and enraged most, he refused to be married. The clan elders were beyond outraged, yet he had stood firm, not once wavering his resolve. He noticed the worry hidden in his uncles eyes, worried that he would get himself killed for a reason he thought was nonsense and foolish, dying for nothing. But Neji had thought different. If he were to marry some woman he didn't even care for, that he would die right there anyway, not in body, but in spirit. He would be unable to live without his love, no matter how cliché it sounded. When the clan elders had demanded what it was that was making him defy them, he answered simply, "if I am to marry, I would like it to be someone I truly care about, I know that is not something any of you care about, but it is something I do, I do not think it is right to marry someone just for breeding, no matter how many times it has happened in the past, and I shall not do it." Of course, his answer made them even more livid, but he didn't once show the fear and nervousness he was currently feeling. It was like an out of body experience really, and now that he looked back on it, he wondered how in all the hells could he have defied his elders like that? But alas, it's not like he could take back what he said, and soon his fate would be sealed, quite literally with no pun intended.

_**If you look in the mirror **_

_**And don't like what you**_

_**See, you can find out **_

_**First hand what it's like **_

_**To be me.**_

Though at the thought, he felt disgusted with himself, even if he _could _take it back, it's not like he would. For he loved Shikamaru Nara, and even if two men were allowed to marry—which they are not because all the people that are so involved with their religion they are completely close-minded to anything that _might_ go against their teachings would be furious by such an act—he still would not be able to stay with him because he had to pass on his genes, being the prodigy he is, and men could not have children. Of course, he probably _still_ wouldn't be able to be with him if he was unable to have children—though even if that was the case, which is so highly unlikely, he would never admit to such a thing because of his pride—because of what he had just said to his elders. So, put simply, this was an open and shut case of him being completely screwed.

_**So gather 'round piggies **_

_**And kiss this good-bye, **_

_**I'd encourage you're smiles, **_

_**I'll expect you won't cry!**_

"Neji," Neji quickly turned his head to see Shikamaru's spiked ponytail showing through the glass of the window in his room. Of course, he would be able to just come in, but he had to make sure the coast was clear. Neji walked over to him and opened the window, a look of unhappiness chiseled into his face even though he was happy to see the young Nara man. "Glad to see you too, Mr. Happy." Shikamaru said dryly as he entered the window and sat on the windowsill.

"You know I'm happy to see you…though this may be the last time."

_**Another contusion my funeral**_

_**Jag, is my resignation, I'll **_

_**Serve it in drag. You've got **_

_**Front row seats to the penitence**_

_**Ball, when I grow up I want **_

_**To be nothing at all!**_

To this, Shikamaru's head snapped upward, his eyes still looking the same aside from the slight worry that is now filling them. "What do you mean by that?"

Neji let out a soft sigh and rubbed his temples. "I defied the elders by saying I wouldn't marry someone I didn't care for, and because of that they'll end up activating my seal until I submit…" his voice was barely above a whisper now, "…and if they want me to marry someone else…I'm not going to submit to that. They'll end up killing me."

_**I said yeah, yeah! I said **_

_**Yeah, yeah! C'mon, C'mon,**_

_**C'mon I said (Save me!) Get **_

_**Me the hell out of here,**_

"Run away with me then."

_**(Save me!) Too young to**_

_**Die and my dear, **_

Neji looked up at him, completely baffled. "Come again?"

"Run away with me then. We'll leave the village, start over, become missing nin, whatever we do it won't matter, as long as we're together."

"Shikamaru, that's insane!"

"What's insane is letting you stay here and die! You don't want to live without me, and I can't live with knowing you died because of that, if I can help it, then I will. Maybe it isn't the best idea, maybe it isn't something you're fond of doing, and I know I don't really like the idea myself, but at least we'll both be together and alive!"

_**(You can't!) If you can **_

_**Hear me just walk away**_

_**And (Take me!) **_

Neji looked up at him; they didn't have much time to think about it and try to come up with another plan, he had to go with his gut on this one. "Let's go. We don't have to pack anything extra, what we need we can easily buy, or we don't need it. Let's go, before they come and find out."

Shikamaru nodded and quickly jumped out the window with Neji following him and they never looked back. Neither of them knew just what would lie head of them, or what trouble they would get into, but at least they were together, and that is all that mattered.

**Please tell me what you think. **


	24. Reunion

**Good evening all, I finally have an idea (thanks to watching a little NejiShika AMV on Youtube :3) for the reunion in the after life that I was planning on writing to follow up the "Ghost of You" fic, so here it is. I hope you all enjoy, and please, be critical, I know I deserve it because of all the long waits I've been giving. Criticisms are welcome, flames are appreciated, though please, if you do decide to flame me for something, don't let it be because you don't like the pairing, yaoi, because that just proves how stupid you are for not enjoying yaoi or the pairing and reading it anyway, and if you are to flame me, put detail into it people! Not things like "Oh, your story sucks", 'cause that's not telling me anything, tell me what you think sucks, really, I won't mind, it'll eventually help me, and that's why I write, for the enjoyment of others and to improve myself (and well, because I like to write too) and those of you that read without reviewing, c'mon, don't be shy, I won't bite. I just want to know your honest opinion. Sorry for all the chatter, I'll get onto the story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Reunion**

Neji jerked awake in bed, taking in deep, ragged breaths as his body was drenched in a cold sweat. With a shaking hand he wiped away the cool liquid. He had that dream again; the one where he died…though this one had been more…macabre. It has to have been his most morbid dream yet, and it was terrifying.

It had started out like a normal dream, he was at home after a mission and he was staring at his reflection in the mirror, seeing how bad the wounds he had gotten on his face were, just to realize that his eyes had been gouged out. His mouth opened as he let out a scream, though nothing had come out, he couldn't understand it, how on earth could he see with his eyes gone? Though that wasn't even the start of it…the way his hollowed out sockets looked was one of the most terrifying things he would ever see. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, but he knew in some part of his mind that if he did cry, no tears would fall, and it's not like crying would place his eyes back in their hollow sockets. He felt his body tremble when the reflection started to change, when his skin started to cling to his bones, making he look like a corpse. His skin started decaying soon after, this hellish nightmare of his making him see the entire process of him dying.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His hands were still trembling…it was stupid, he could kill a man, a woman, a child, and yet he was reduced to a trembling mass of cowardice just because of a dream where he saw his corpse and the process in which it would decay. Though he knew that that isn't what made him freak…it was that while it happened…it felt like what he always imagined what it would feel like. No, he didn't think of what it would feel like because he was morbid, mainly because he was curious. What else is there to do when it's his turn on watch? It's either remember his dead lover, or think of how his corpse will start to decay. And as morbid as it seemed, he would always prefer the second.

'Get a hold of yourself Neji,' he told himself inwardly, 'it's not the first time you've imagined yourself decay, it's not like you're a virgin to these things, so don't start freaking out now.' The slender and pale young man got out of bed slowly, ignoring the trembling in his limbs, and went to take a cold shower. The sharpness of the frigid contact to his skin would not only wake his mind, but remind him that it was just a dream and that he's truly alive. He turned the water on and stepped into the shower, letting out a soft hiss as the liquid ice drenched his blanched skin, making the hair on his body stand on end.

He raised his head upward so he was looking at the shower nozzle, the water completely soaking his hair and face while his hands absently washed his trembling body, though now it was trembling less because of the dream and more because of the freezing water. He let out an inward sigh and opened his eyes, frowning and blinking the water out of his eyes, it seemed in the passed years Shikamaru had been deceased, he had reverted back to before Naruto had changed him, he frowned just as much, never left his house unless it was because of a mission or to get food—which he would only do occasionally—and if he did see someone, family or friend, it usually ended up in a huge blown out fight where each side of the fight has to have several people hold them back from going at it and killing the other.

"Shikamaru…why did you have to leave me? Bastard…you promised not to leave me alone…you said I couldn't handle being by myself…you fucking bastard, you were right…you made me to where I was dependent on you being there, to where I wouldn't be able to handle you gone, this is all your fault…I…I hate you for that…but the love I have for you is so much stronger than the hate."

Neji let the droplets of water that ran down his silk cheeks cover up his tears. This had been the first time in six years he had mentioned the Nara's name…and it brought up all the heartache and anguish he had felt when he first found out he had died. He truly did mean it when he said he hated him. He hated him for being the one that asked him on the first date, he hated him for being the one that gave him a chance, he hated him for being there for his painful moments as much as he was there for the cheerful ones, he hated him for making him depend on him, he hated him for that stupid smile he would love to receive on the occasions there were given…but most of all, he hated Shikamaru Nara, for making him fall in love with him.

Neji collapsed on his knees, trembling and desperately reaching for the knobs that would turn the water off. He could say it all he wanted, he could curse his dead body from here to tomorrow, and maybe even to next week, but that would never change the hard fact: he still loved him. He could hate him for so many things, big things or petty things, but he would always still love him. He would never be able to stop loving him, because Shikamaru was the first and only to ever capture his heart, and he would never want anyone to try at it again; he would never let anyone try it again, because even if he did know that all shinobi die at some point, he naively thought that he and Shikamaru would spend their entire lives together.

He couldn't help but let out a hollow and bitter laugh at the thought. Shikamaru did live the rest of his life with him; it was Neji who was cursed to live without him. He couldn't help but wonder if this was punishment for all the wrongs he had did. Was this fate's way of punishing him, or was it all just one sick joke? With slow and listless movements, he dried himself off and redressed. All he could do now was go through the motions of life, his life was completely meaningless without Shikamaru, and he was too much of a coward to end his own life…not only that, he had promised Shikamaru that he would never try to off himself.

'What good is a promise kept to a dead man anyway?' He couldn't help but think. What, would Shikamaru be upset to see him in the afterlife, and refuse to talk to him because he had killed himself, going against his wishes? Honestly, what good was it? Though even now, he was too much of a coward to end his own life. He walked down the street to go to the store, he was completely out of groceries, and although he didn't want to, he had to eat at some point to keep on living this pathetic excuse of a life. As he was about to pay the cashier, he noticed that he had no money what-so-ever with him. With a sigh he got out of the line and put everything away, he hadn't gone on a mission in a while, and it looked like he was due for one.

&&&&&&

Neji let out a grunt when he was bombarded with kunai, each one hitting his most vital points. He didn't let them hit him, no, he wanted to die, but not enough to be completely stupid and stand there while he was under attack, he was a coward, remember? No, he had been poisoned earlier so his reactions where more sluggish. He couldn't help but smile even though blood was pouring out of him. It was finally over. He didn't have to continue on anymore, he would die and it would be the end for him. He was so happy he could cry, if there was an afterlife, he would be able to reunite with his lover, and if there wasn't, then he wouldn't have to live without him. It was a winning situation for him, no matter what the final outcome was.

He slumped against a tree and watched as the clouds floated by, his eyes starting to drift shut, he could finally see why Shikamaru could stare at the cloudy sky for hours and hours, it really did calm your mind, most would think it only gave you time to think about, but it was as though your cares floated on with the clouds, all you can really do is just continue to stare at them. (1) He smiled gently and closed his eyes; 'soon', he thought 'soon I will reunite with you Shikamaru, so just wait a little longer.'

_(After math) _

_Shikamaru was gently laying on a cloud, his arms pillowing his hair and his eyes closed as if he was napping. "You lazy ass…even when you're dead you just lie around and sleep. You're not even going to greet me? And after all I suffered without you…" _

"_Tch. Still a drama queen," the Nara said in his familiar lazy drawl, putting a slight emphasis on the word "queen", because he knew how much the Hyuuga hated being compared to a girl, "stop you're bitching for once and come over here. It's not like there's much to do when you're dead anyway." _

_Neji's eyebrow twitched, but he complied nonetheless. He sat next to Shikamaru, making sure not to snuggle into him, making a point to show he was still mad about the comment. _

"_Stop pouting or sulking…or whatever you want to call it. That's how you want to reunite?" Shikamaru moved his head into Neji's lap and said gently, almost inaudible, "I know how much you missed me…I don't want us to have to reunite badly over some stupid comment…I care about your prissy ass too much for that, you know that." _

_Neji couldn't help but smile slightly, completely disregarding the "prissy ass" comment, and stroked the young boy's hair. "I know…so…looks like we'll spend the rest of the afterlife together, huh?" _

_Shikamaru gave him a small, yet warm smile. "For all eternity." _

(1) I'm not sure if all of you have ever gazed at the clouds, but every time I've done it it's like I can't think of a single thing, my mind's just completely at ease.

**Who knows how long it'll be till I update next time, so I hoped you enjoyed this, and if not, feel free to bitch me out, but remember, add detail people, detail is the key **


	25. Is This The End?

**What I say I truly mean, and please, read this if you don't normally, because to me this is important, and for me to write this means I -really- mean this. So please, don't just blow this off. I...haven't been getting the normal response to my stories that I usually do...and I believe that it is because my stories are lacking in interest and style, and that I'm steadily becoming worse and worse in my writings...so please, if you like anything I write, give me something that will make me continue writing. Just a response. Please, it's all I ask for, I am pouring my heart into this one story, and I have rewrote and revised it so many times...because I'm really thinking...on making this my last one, because although I write for the enjoyment of it, I also write because others like--or used to like--my writing...and now...I just don't know anymore, and I won't write if no one enjoys it...I guess...I'll find out what's true and what's not by the time this story is posted. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Is This The End? **

Shikamaru awoke with a cold sweat clinging to his tanned flesh, the hair on his neck damp and clinging to his skin. With a shaking hand he slowly wiped the sweat from his brow, his chest heaving with each and every intake of breath; watching as tiny little clouds came out as he panted, showing how frigid it had gotten in his household. His hand groped for his cigarette pack in the darkness as he blearily looked at his alarm clock to see what ungodly hour it was. '_One thirty in the morning...' _he thought as he brought the unlit cigarette to his scowling lips. _'What is wrong with me? I've never suffered from insomnia before...if anything, I'm narcoleptic. So why now is it that I cannot sleep for a full night? What is it that haunts my subconscious? If only...if only I could remember.'_ He lit the cigarette and took a slow drag, resting one hand on his still damp brow. His eyes slowly scanned his apartment, knowing exactly where every piece of furniture was without needing the lights on, one of the things that came with a photographic memory. He couldn't help but snort, _'some genius I turned out to be., I can remember anything just because I looked at it for a few minutes, but I can't remember a dream I had and because of that I can't figure out what plagues my sleep. Tch...so troublesome. Why can't I...just be a normal angel? Why can't I just be average?' _He let out a sigh, crushed the cigarette butt into his ashtray, and got up, pulling his boxers up somewhat when he noticed that they were falling off of his slender hips.

The young Nara man made his way to the bathroom in the standard apartment all residents live in. He flicked on the light and closed his eyes tightly, temporarily blinded by from being so used to the darkness. With a grimace he opened his eyes and looked at his reflection. _'Might as well get ready for the day...no way in heaven or hell am I going to be able to get back to sleep...damn...I am going to need to see if I can get more sleeping pills.'_ Shikamaru sighed and grabbed his toothbrush, making sure to brush the pearly white enamel of his teeth until they were completely devoid of anything that might end up damaging them, even if doing such took more energy than he thought it was worth. Like his mother used to say--thought it pained him so much to admit it--he only got one pair of teeth, he best treat them as they should be, or they'll end up falling out. _'Sometimes I think the whole "living" thing is overrated...why do we have to live for so long anyway? I mean...we live in the afterlife...living is so much work...it's so complicated, every day life is just...like a chore you hated to do when you were a child...gods how I wish I was a child again, knowing I had a support system to fall back on, not having to worry so much about every single thing I do because I'd always have someplace warm to sleep at night and something to eat in the morning.' _He absently grabbed a hair tie and forced his hair into it, putting it in that familiar style that made his head resemble a pineapple.

He made his way into his bedroom once more and opened his closet, grabbing the first thing his long, slender, and calloused fingers touched and pulling it on. He wasn't as lazy as he led everyone to believe, it's not as though his clothes lay haphazardly on the floor, only being separated by if they were clean or dirty. He wasn't a complete slob. It was true, he -is- lazy, and -hated- doing things that cost him more energy than the minimum he needed to use, but there were things he would do that others would be shocked to realize. Like how much he took care of his body, and how much he took care of his home, as much as he hated it, he would do whatever necessary to keep both in tip top conditions, because he had people that cared about him, and he wasn't some idiot, so he would make sure that he stays healthy, and his home was his safe haven, it was the one place he could come back to--aside his parents home, but after it taking so long to get out of there, he wouldn't want to go back, not that he hated his parents; he loved them both dearly, he just wanted his own place now that he had reached adult hood--no matter what. Now fully clothed, the young man made his way to the kitchen, getting himself an easy to make yet healthy breakfast, doing so while keeping the lights off. He never really knew what it was, while all the other children were terrified of the dark and of the shadows, he felt the safest and most comfortable surrounded by them, and to this very day he still felt the same.

When he finished his very early breakfast, he made his way out the door and into the brisk, autumn weather. _'Man...I really wish I brought a jacket or a coat...or even if I had put on a long sleeved shirt instead of this short sleeved one. Who knew it could get so cold here...'_ He let out an irritated sigh and rubbed his arms to try and warm them somewhat. His eyes flickered over to the trees when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and his eyebrow raised slightly in recognition. "Neji, is that you?" He called out softly, knowing that there were still other people sleeping--and oh how it irritated him even more, knowing that they could sleep soundly while he could not--and he wouldn't want to wake them. He smiled somewhat when he saw the raven haired boy's head turn to look at him, those pale eyes almost illuminating like the moon in the sky. He found himself lost in those eyes for a moment, how they reminded him of so many things at that one moment, they were almost like two glowing, pale orbs...like the moon or the stars, and yet in the daylight, those delicate yet cold looking eyes reminded him of the clouds. That had to be one of the things he loved most about the Hyuuga in front of him, because his eyes were simply gorgeous. He snapped out of it, trying not to look him in the eyes again because he knew he would be unable to tear away from them again. He knew he cared for the godly looking man in front of him, they had become friends ever since Naruto had changed him from acting so high-and-mighty all the time. Funny, really, he never would have thought of becoming friends with a Hyuuga, save Hinata, because they seemed to posses an attitude that could infuriate even the most laid back people, they were stubborn than he had ever imagined another person to be, and they had to always be right, no matter what it was they wanted to be right about...and yet...and yet Neji Hyuuga--of all people--had become one of the closest friends he has ever had, excluding Ino and Chouji.

Though when you really looked at it, it wasn't as surprising as it seemed to him, they were both intelligent people, they enjoyed some of the same activities,--Neji liked to look at the birds, Shikamaru liked to watch the clouds, they both involve looking down from the heavens and sitting hours on end just lying about--and they both were odd in their own ways, that the other understood fully. Neji knew about Shikamaru's love for the darkness, and in some odd way he understood why the other felt so comfortable in it, even if Shikamaru himself didn't understand it. And Shikamaru understood why the other built up huge walls to keep others out even though human contact was the one thing he wanted more than anything. And the more he thought about it...the more he realized that his feelings for him were beyond friendship...were beyond brotherhood. And though it was forbidden for angels to love those of the same sex--after all, what good is an angel if it can't procreate?--he couldn't deny the feelings he harbors for the beautiful young man in front of him. Now, make no mistake, Shikamaru Nara is no closet romantic, he isn't going to be someone to go out of his way to buy you flowers on the first date, and dress up to take you out to some fancy restaurant, so if he has feelings for someone he doesn't always chalk it up to loving them, he's had crushes before--though he would never admit it, he once had a crush on Ino, long before her and Chouji had finally gotten together, and he had this big crush on Temari for a long time--but this was so different from those crushes. What he felt for him was so much deeper than some school girl crush, he really and truly thinks that...he loves him. _'So...I love the prissy, pain in the ass...great.'_ He wanted to sigh again, he wanted time to just freeze for a moment so he could rant about how -unfair- it is for him to be so different, to be so far from average, but he couldn't do any of that at the moment, because Neji was beckoning him over with his hand. "Shikamaru...care to join me?"

"Sure...why not?" He tried to sound uninterested, but he knew that Neji could read him better than that. He made his way up the tree and sat next to him, freezing slightly when he felt him rest his head on his shoulder, but remembering that even if Neji seems cold, he likes human contact, he wants--even if he would -never- say it out loud, and deny it if anyone asked him about it--to be wrapped up in someone's arms and have someone just hold him. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile somewhat and wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him into him a little more and laughing softly when he felt him snuggle into his neck. _'His skin is cold...he must have been out here for a while.' _Shikamaru gently stroked his hair and pulled him a little closer, he knew how much the Hyuuga man craved human contact, and he would be lying if he told him he didn't like it. "Hey Neji...you wanna come back to my place? It's warmer in there, and we can have a drink if you want." He tried not to blush--knowing how much "you want to come to my place" souned like an offer for sex--and tried to avoid looking into those beautiful eyes that were currently looking up at him curiously, as if asking if he really meant it or if he was just setting him up for some cruel joke.

"Alright, sounds like it could be fun." He replied softly, reluctantly leaving the warm arms of the Nara so he could make his way down to the ground, only to let out a soft, undignified squeak when he felt those warm arms pick him up. Instictivly, he wrapped his arms around his neck so he wouldn't fall and he gave Shikamaru one of those rare and small, yet beautiful smiles that just made his heart skip a beat. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile back, knowing in the back of his mind that he was one of the only people that would ever see that beautiful smile. He carried the frail, yet powerful, and feminine young man into his apartment, setting him down on the couch and making his way to the kitchen to grab some sake. He walked back into the room and sat next to Neji, handing him a full glass when he snuggles into him and taking a drink from his own cup. Time practically flew by as the two continued to drink glass after glass, and after several moments Shikamaru was finding it harder and harder to resist the man beside him, especially after he noticed how his kimono was coming undone so he could see the pale chest and those chiseled muscles. He gulped down some sake, banging on his chest when he started to choke, it was something that probably seemed stupid, but that sight was made his throat dry and he had to get some liquid down it. Oblivious to the current state that man beside him, Neji snuggled into him so Shikamaru's arm was wrapped around his shoulder and so he was pressed into his side, letting out a content sigh.

Shikamaru looked over at him and nuzzled the top of his head and kissed his forehead softly. Neji looked up at when he felt the moist lips touch his forehead and he cocked his head to the side, his cheeks flushed from all the sake they had drank. Shikamaru just couldn't fight back the urge anymore, he gently grabbed his chin with his thumb and index finger, pulling it up somewhat and inclining his head, his lips hovering over the shocked and flustered Hyuuga. His eyes slipped shut and he gently touched his lips, the touch timid and gentle. He pulled away somewhat, his cheeks a light pink from something other than the sake, locking his gaze with Neji's, seeing the shocked and confused expression shining in his eyes. "I...Neji...I...fuck, I'm just going to come out and say it," he ran a hand through his hair and sighed, looking Neji in the eyes, his expression completely sincere, "Neji, I'm in love with you." He kept his gaze firm even though he wanted to just run away like a coward, his heart pounding so hard that it seemed to echo in the dark room, he was getting dizzy, he felt like too much blood was going to his head, and it made him feel like he was going to pass out. His palms were sweating and it felt like butterflies were frantically banging against the inside of his stomach, as if wishing to burst through so they could reach freedom.

Neji stared at Shikamaru in complete and utter shock, his fingers wandering up and gently touching his still tingling lips. The contact that had happened earlier...it was so soft, so gentle, it was something he had never felt before...he was never treated so gentle in his entire life, or at least from what he could remember of his life. And he said he loved him. He -loved- him...right? It wasn't just a lie? He really cared? If he was that gentle...he had to truly love him and care. Admitting that made his heart want to burst. His cheeks felt hot and his heart started to bang, his tongue felt like it was tied and he felt like time had stopped. He opened his mouth, trying to answer, he wanted to yell, to scream "I love you too!" but the words weren't coming out, and air wasn't coming in. He was sure, this is how he was going to die, from being so shocked...so shocked that someone actually was in love with him. He felt like he was going to cry in frustration, why won't those words come out? Those four simple words that meant so much, that would completely change their relationship for the better. What was he afraid of? Shikamaru did the hard part, he admitted he loved him without knowing how Neji felt about him, so why couldn't he say those words? He looked back up at Shikamaru, seeing the desperation in his eyes for an answer, whether it be "yes" or "no", just some kind of response. "Shika...Shikamaru..." he took in a deep breath, his lungs thankful that he finally got some oxygen in him, "I...I love you too."

Shikamaru stared at him, so beyond thankful that he was great at reading lips, because there was no way that he was able to hear him over the beating of his heart. He took the feminine man into his arms and hugged him tightly, his heart swelling with so much happiness, that the word "happy" had to be the greatest understatement of his entire life, because knowing...truly knowing that the person you love loves you back makes your heart practically burst...it's as though you learn how to feel in a completely new way, and it made him want to just cry. Neji hugged the man in his arms back, gently taking his hair tie out and running his hands through the rough strands. He loved his hair, it wasn't silky like his, it was different, and because it was so different, it was beautiful. His delicate and pale fingers traced over his hair, over his cheekbones and his eyebrows, his jaw, lips, eyelids, over every part of his face, trying to memorize his face with both his fingertips and his eyes. The man in front of him wasn't beautiful...he was the male equivalent of beautiful, he was handsome, his features rugged, as if they had been chiseled into him. He smiled gently and his hands traveled lower, memorizing his neck, his shoulders, his back, chest, stopping at his stomach, a light blush on his cheeks as he realized his hands were on bare skin.

Shikamaru smiled back somewhat and he cupped Neji's cheeks, feeling how soft his skin was, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was naturally that soft or if he did something to keep it that soft and smooth. He gently caressed his skin with his thumb, not being able to contain the small smile that would appear on his face when he saw how his cheeks darkened somewhat from the gentle and caring touch. He loved how beautiful and cute he could be, even if he would deny it, he was completely adorable in his eyes. He gently connected their lips again, letting out a pleased sigh when he felt him kiss back, moving around so the older man was under him, still cupping his cheeks while they kiss. Shikamaru pulled away reluctantly when they both needed air, gently easing Neji's kimono off, completely exposing the beautiful and pale body of the man he loved so dearly. He laughed softly when he saw the flustered Hyuuga blush darkly and make an attempt to hide his shame. He grabbed his wrist gently yet firmly, moving it away from his manhood. Neji blushed and turned away, looking slightly ashamed now that Shikamaru could see his already hardened member. Shikamaru gently kissed his forehead, the simple action telling him what he needed to hear, telling him "it's okay" and "you don't need to be ashamed". That's what he loved about their now growing relationship, they could communicate so much without even needing to talk, all they needed to do was give a gesture or two, or look into the other's eyes, and they knew what they needed to know most. He turned so he could look at the rugged man on top of him, moving his arms up so he could ease Shikamaru's clothes off, pouting when he saw Shikamaru move away, out of his reach. Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh. "You're pouting."

"I am not." Neji said stubbornly, getting up somewhat so he could remove Shikamaru's very troublesome clothes, letting out a sound that was a cross between a growl and a whine when he moved away even further, almost falling off of the couch when doing so, and even further out of the slightly irritated Hyuuga. He chuckled and gently tousled Neji's silk tresses fondly, slowly removing his own clothes to please the grumpy looking angel in front of him. _'Heh...pesky, stubborn Hyuuga...though he looks cute when he's being stubborn and when he's irritated...so I don't mind it as much when he's the one being stubborn, I guess. Not that I'll let -him- know that, knowing how he is, he would never let it go. Such a troublesome angel...and yet...and yet I don't mind it.' _That though shocked him somewhat; he -always- minded if something was troublesome...there were no exceptions. _'Except for Neji.'_ His mind reminded him. He shook his head and laughed inwardly, the Hyuuga had no idea how much he cared for him, now did he? How he completely broke the rules...how he did what even Shikamaru himself thought was impossible: making him actually not mind something being troublesome. He got back on top of Neji once all of his clothing was removed, gently kissing that long neck that seemed to just taunt him. Neji let out a tiny little gasp when he felt his lips on his neck--they were surprisingly cold.

Shikamaru's kisses started to wander downward, gently wandering over his chest, his lips leading him to one of Neji's hard nipples. He took the nub into his mouth and started to tease it with his tongue and his teeth, swirling his tongue around it and gently nibbling it every now and then, relishing in the sounds of pleasure coming from Neji. He almost laughed out loud when he heard Neji whimper in protest when the nipple left his mouth, he gently kissed the abused nub, as if in apology, and went to give the other the same treatment, snickering inwardly when Neji let out a tiny breath of "that's more like it". _'Heh...why do I feel like although he's going to be the one on bottom, he's going to be demanding? Guess it's another trait he gets from being a Hyuuga...or maybe it's just one of those quirks that only he has.'_ Shikamaru gently kissed the nipple when it left his lips--just like he did the other--and his kisses started traveling further downward, gently kissing down that toned stomach and dipping his tongue into his belly button, an eyebrow raising when Neji let out a stiffled noise. _'No way...'_ an evil looking smirk played upon his lips, _'he's ticklish...who would have thought...heh...this could be fun.'_ Shikamaru dipped his tongue into his belly button once more, this time swirling it around. Neji let out a grunt to try and hide a laugh--or even worse, a giggle--though he couldn't help but laugh when his belly button was once more under assault, and from the look of it, Shikamaru wasn't going to let up unless he asked. Knowing that made him want to sulk, a Hyuuga--especially -Neji- Hyuuga--doesn't -beg- for anyone. But the condition he was in now...he was going to crack. And soon. With several more uncontrolled giggles and a soft snort, tears in his eyes, he finally cracked. "Sh...Shikamaru...pl-please...stop."

"Hmm?" Shikamaru looked up, his tongue still in his belly button, his eyes almost gleaming with laughter that he was barely able to hold in. "What do you want me to stop doing...?" He asked, feigning innocence as he continued to assault his belly button with his tongue, unable to stop from smiling when he saw Neji's current state. His cheeks dark, tears in his eyes, being unable to stop laughing...he looked irresistible, and he couldn't help but notice just how beautiful he looked while laughing. _'He really should laugh more...I'll try...to make him laugh and smile more...because it really does make him beautiful. His whole face lights up, and his eyes look so warm, it's just...completely beautiful, there's no question about it. Urg, I'm sounding like some romantic, aren't I? But...it -is- true...I am lucky...that he actually loves me back. Even if two members of the same sex being together is "wrong"...I just can't stop caring for him...and I'm so glad that he loves me back...I just feel...so damn -lucky-'_

"S...stop ti-tickling me!" Neji panted, trying to make it loud enough for Shikamaru to hear, which was hard to do because all of the laughing was taking his breath away, literally. He was clenching the couch cushions slightly as he tried to regain composure when Shikamaru finally stopped assaulting his poor belly button. He took in a sharp breath when Shikamaru's lips came into contact with his inner thigh, moaning when his nose brushed against his weeping member. Oh how he wanted the contact to last longer, oh how he wanted those plump lips to surround his organ! His head lolled back and he stared at the darkness of the ceiling with half lidded eyes. Shikamaru's eyes wandered all over him, staring at him intently, watching and hearing every single reaction, wanting to know what gave him the most pleasure. He spread Neji's legs carefully and pinned them to his chest, he had never done this before, but he knew the basic things to do, so he would just have to wing it when it came to things he wasn't too sure about. He gently murmured comforting things into his ear as he eased a finger into his tight hole, carefully easing past the tight ring of muscle and probing him from the inside, trying to find that one spot that would give him the most pleasure. Neji let out a soft grunt, it didn't really hurt, it stung somewhat, but it just felt...bizarre. Shikamaru waited for his body to relax more before he added another finger, gently easing into him, stopping every time he feels him tense up and waiting until he hears him say it's okay to continue. He moved his fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching him as much as he could while simultaneously pushing deep into him, still looking for that one spot in him that would send him into complete ecstasy.

"Ah!" Neji moaned when Shikamaru's fingers pushed against his prostate, letting out a small whimper of "please do that again", forgetting about his pride and how Hyuuga's don't beg, just wanting more of that wonderful feeling. Shikamaru gave him a wolfish grin and complied, liking the sound of Neji begging him for more. He continued thrusting his fingers into him, slowing down to add another finger, waiting for his body to relax then he started to stretch him even more so he'd be able to take his manhood with the least amount of pain possible. As soon as he felt Neji was completely ready, he emptied him of his fingers and eased his girth into him, letting out a grunt when he was fully into him. _'Damn...he's so tight...'_ Shikamaru thought as he felt Neji's inner walls tightly squeeze around his throbbing organ, unable to contain the sounds of pleasure coming out of him, it just felt too good! Neji wrapped his legs around the Nara's waist, pushing him further into him until he hit his prostate, letting out a small cry. He knew he wouldn't be able to take much more of this. He started to claw his back as Shikamaru started slamming into his prostate fiercely, continuing to cry out his name, the cries steadily getting louder as each thrust became more and more powerful. Shikamaru's slender fingers wrapped around his cock and he started bringing him closer and closer to the edge with powerful, steady strokes. Neji couldn't keep his orgasm back any longer, and with a cry he came, ribbons of his cum shooting out and covering Shikamaru's hand.

"Oh g-gods Neji..!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he felt Neji's tight inner walls squeeze around him even tighter, coiling around his throbbing member until he came, completely filling him. Shikamaru collapsed on top of Neji, their sweat mingling and making their bodies stick to each other. He panted softly in his ear and his eyes started to close, only for them to open when he felt a sharp jab in the side. He stared at Neji for a few moments until he realized what he wanted. Slowly Shikamaru got off of him and made his way into the bathroom, wetting a towel and coming back into the living room. He made sure to clean both of them off as much as he could and he gently picked him up, placing him on the bed and laying down next to him, letting out a small laugh when he felt Neji snuggle into him. _'Most people wouldn't think that Neji would be so into cuddling.'_ He wrapped his arms around his waist and burried his face in his hair, gently taking in the scent of his hair as his eyes closed. "Mmm..." _'He smells like...vanilla...and a bit of...lillac..?' _"Good night Neji."

"Night Shikamaru, sleep well." Neji murmured back tiredly as he snuggled into his chest a little more. This is what pure happiness felt like, being in the arms of someone you care for so much, and knowing that they care for you back. Nothing in the world was better than that...the feeling you get...it is just...like it completes you. These are the things Neji thought of as he dozed off into his dream land, blissfully unaware of what tomorrow held for the both of them, because all that mattered was how he felt right now, because this was the beginning of something that would just grow into something much greater...right? From this point on, their life would only get better...wouldn't it?

-------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru awoke at ten in the morning to a lack of warmth. He looked over blearily to the spot on the bed next to him, just to find it empty. Slightly confused, he got out of bed and started searching the house, looking for the man he had slept with the night before. He started to get worried when he couldn't find him anywhere in his home, and before he knew it, he was knocked unconscious by two guards. He awoke several minutes later in a court room, all of the elders sitting in front of him where the judge would sit, completely absent of a jury, and Neji was sitting in the booth next to him, his eyes and expression so cold it made his heart ache. "Neji Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara, you two have been accused of participating in homosexual activities, how do you plead?"

"Yes, we did, but your honor, how can you punish us for being in love? Even if we can't procreate...we do love each other!" Shikamaru cried, trying his best to keep his composure.

"I'm sorry your honors, but Shikamaru Nara's memory is not exact. He isn't exactly lying, he does believe that it is what happened, he had too much to drink last night, the cries that were reported were only me calling his name in an attempt to wake him, he had fallen asleep and hit his head on the table, I was first trying to see if he was all right, seeing that he was unable to wake, I made sure there was no trauma to his head and laid him down in his bed, unfortunately I too had drunken a few too many, and I collapsed on his bed. That is why the guards found us both in his bed when they came to bring us both here." Neji stated, not once looking at Shikamaru.

"So the two of you have no romantic feelings toward each other?"

"None at all, your honors. I feel only friendship for the man to my left, nothing more."

Shikamaru felt his heart break when he said that. "Neji...you...you don't have to lie to them..."

Neji turned to look at Shikamaru, his eyes still as cold. "Shikamaru, what you believe happened was only a drunken hallucination. It did not, in fact, happen."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. Ever since they had become friends...Neji had never given him such a cold look. He -knew- it was real, he still had the scratch marks on his back to prove it...so why, why was he lying like that...? Did he not want to be with him? Was that it? Shikamaru searched those pale orbs he loved more than anything--aside from the person they belonged to--for any sign that he was just lying as a cover. In despair, he hung his head, completely blocking out the rest of the conversation Neji and the elders were having. He made his way home slowly when the guards released them, looking up only to see Neji walking in the opposite direction, not looking back at him once. With that, Shikamaru left his heart shattered in pieces in front of his doorstep. He sat at his desk, took out a pen, a piece of paper, and an envelope. He carefully wrote Neji's name on the envelope and started to write a letter, making sure it was perfect and folded it neatly, carefully putting it in the envelope and sealing it with a wax stamp of the Nara symbol. He wrote a note and placed it on top of the letter, explaining what to do with it, and made his way into the bathroom. He filled the tub with water until it was to the brim, got in with all of his clothes still on, held his breath--out of pure instinct--and went completely under. His eyes opened and he stared at the ceiling, waiting until his lungs couldn't hold his breath any longer and he let it out, watching as the bubbles floated to the top of the water and he inhaled the freezing cold water, his first instinct was to quickly go up, to get air and to cough up the water, but he held onto the edges of the tub and forced himself to stay down, until the last bubble reached the surface of the water and popped, his lifeless corpse floating in the water.

-------------------------------------------------

Several days later Neji had recieved the envelope with his name on it that was found in Shikamaru Nara's household when Ino and Chouji had broken in when Shikamaru hadn't come out for several days, only to find his corpse in the tub. Neji hadn't known, of course, that Shikamaru had died yet, Ino and Chouji were still unable to -say- that he was dead...it was too soon. Neji opened the wax seal and his eyes scanned over the cursive handwritting he knew was Shikamaru's.

_Dear Neji,_

_By the time you get this letter...I will be gone from this world, where I will go...I do not know, since we live in the after life...but I know that where ever I go--or even if I don't go anywhere--it will be better than living so close to you, and knowing that you no longer care about me...in any way. That night we spent together...I know it was real. I still had the scratch marks you gave me on my back, I thought that was special to the both of us, you said you loved me, remember? Or was that just another lie to? Even...even if it was, that one night is something I will never regret. I meant it when I said I loved you, even now as I write this letter, I still find myself remembering your face, remembering the night we spent together...I still love you, even now as I'm getting ready to leave the after life forever. I hope that you live a long and happy life Neji, because that's all I want for the people I care for, and I care for you the most of all. Maybe you don't care, and maybe you do...and maybe when you were talking to the elders it was all just a lie...but when I searched your eyes, those eyes that I can read when others can't...I saw nothing but an icy look...I found no secret warmth...nothing that showed you cared...and I just...I just don't want to live if you don't care at all about me. Good bye Neji...forever. I love you. _

_Love, Shikamaru Nara._

Neji's hands trembled and his eyes widened as he continued reading the letter, crumpling to the ground and curling up into a ball when he finished it, his body trembling with each sob. _'I'm so sorry Shikamaru! I...I never thought you'd...I still...I still...'_ He continued to sob for several minutes, then he wiped his eyes and silently sat the letter on his nightstand. He grabbed his quill pen that he always loved, he grabbed a piece of paper, bit his thumb until it bled, dabbed the quill into a droplet of blood and started to write, gently placing the quill down when he finished and went to his medicine cabinet, grabbing a bottle of aspirin and then going to his refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of the strongest sake he had and started to chug it straight out of the bottle, taking the top off of the aspirin bottle and popping them like they were breath mints. When he had finished off both the sake and the aspirin, he laid down on the bed, knowing that it wouldn't be long until he too left the after world.

_Dear Shikamaru_

_I am so dearly sorry about the pain I caused you, you didn't deserve any of that, and I wish I could take it all back. I don't know if you will be able to see this from where you are residing now--if you went anywhere, that is--but...I love you too. With all my heart. I thought if I showed any sign of warmth to you they'd kill us both--the irony is that here we are, you dead and me dying--and I didn't want them to hurt you. I...I was scared. I'm a coward...and I'm sorry, I...I still love you. I always will...and I'm coming to see you now, I'm coming to join you in death...so just wait a little longer, and I'll be with you again...that is...if you will still have me after what I did to you. That night we spent together meant more to me than anything, the way you were with me...the bond we shared...I could have never asked for anything greater...I just wish...I just wish I treated you like you deserved, because I was a lucky bastard to have you love me...to have you make love to me...and I promise...if you take me back, where ever we end up together, I will treat you how I should have. I miss you Shikamaru, but I'll see you again soon. And I still love you. See you soon, hopefully._

_Love, Neji Hyuuga. _

**Fin. Review and tell me what you thought? **


	26. Another Drunken Casualty of Teen Love

**Okay, this is an idea I've had for a little while, I know people always play with the "what if's" of the Naruto AU's...and I know I constantly see many, many, -many- high school ones...but I have to admit, I have a little weak spot for writing them. I don't know exactly what it is about it, maybe it's because I can relate to it better, even though I'm not -in- high school next (one more year!), but..well, it's something I can -really- relate with, especially the drama. Of course, me being the person I am, I have to have a darker look on the school life, because come on, school isn't these little happy places like people make it out to be. Anyway, enough with my ramblings, this is just another shot, might turn out to be a multi-chapter shot with sequels posted, who knows. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what is in my room, my house, my mind, and my heart. And although the Naruto characters are in my mind somewhat, I do not own or make a profit from them, or any of these stories, I might wish I did, but I don't. **

**Another Drunken Casualty of Teen Love **

_Good evening all. Actually, it's not "good evening", because looking back, when is the last time my life has been "good"? I mean, it's been "okay", but it's been at least, what, ten years since it was "good"? I guess it's mainly because I come from a broken home. I live with my dad, a drunk. I love him...but he still has this problem. He can't really help it, escapism is one of man's greatest creations, is it not? And after what he's been through, I can see why he would want to escape. _

_I never really knew my mom...dad said she loved me a ton, but she couldn't stand to be with him while he was an alcoholic, and she told him that she would leave him if he didn't sober up...he didn't, so she left. ...She had left it all in a letter I was to receive on my sixteenth birthday--that was a week ago today, I believe--telling me how she was to come back to get me. ...yeah, just another promise broken by an adult. It's not like it'd be the first damn time. _

_Loves me? Yeah fucking right. She'll come to get me when she gets her life back together, what, sixteen years isn't long enough to get your life together? And fuck, you can't even send a goddamn card to your only son on some holiday or a letter just to ask how he's doing? Maybe I shouldn't judge since I don't know her, but based on the actions, I would say she just ditched me. Not like I blame her. I'm a "smart kid", but I'm failing. I'm an outcast, a lazy bum...and I have no friends. _

_...Okay, so I have two friends. But that's it. Ino--a punk/goth blond with a really bad and bitchy attitude at times--and my best friend, Chouji--I slightly overweight, kind hearted boy who couldn't ever hurt a fly--and they're more like my family then my friends, anyway. _

_They spend more time here, at least. Ino because her father is a drunk, also...but he is one of those drunks that throws things around and breaks things...it always causes him and her mom to argue, which involved him getting smacked in the face with a skillet, last time. Chouji...because his parents died a year ago and his foster parents are too...well, they try to include him in everything a little too much, he hasn't really had the time to mourn the loss of his family because they always want to "cheer him up", so he comes here to the "depressed teen" capitol to mourn his parents while Ino and I let out our pent up angst somehow...mainly by playing loud music, that always seems to work. _

_Well, this lazy bum has to go now, it's about the time Ino comes over, Chouji not too soon after, and last time Ino found this journal...well, it took months until I heard the end of it. --Shikamaru Nara, age sixteen. _

Shikamaru closed his journal and stuffed it between his mattresses, he knew it would be safe there, Ino would take something from plain view, she wouldn't really dig around for something petty like his journal.

Ino, like usual, came in by going down the fire escape and through his window. She didn't like to use the doors because in her words she "didn't want to conform to the "normal" ways of human society." And she obviously expressed that theory in what she was wearing.

Today she was dressed in a short, pink and black lace skirt with a black t-shirt that had a pink heartagram (1) on it. Her hair was in the normal pony tail and she had a rainbow wristband and rainbow socks. Those were the only things that she constantly wore; it was her "way of expressing gay pride."

"Hey, lazy ass. Chou not here yet?" Ino asked with a grin, perching on the end of his bed with one hand on the bed frame, the other hand on her knee.

"He usually arrives after you, doesn't he?" Shikamaru asked with his normal lazy drawl.

"True, true." And with that she plopped down next to him and waited for their friend to arrive at their own mini safe haven, flicking through Shikamaru's CD case with her black nails until she found something she liked and stuck it in the medium sized radio, grinning when the music started to play.

_When you call she doesn't answer, _

_When you write she doesn't answer,_

_You go out you see him with her,_

_She told you she was sick at home. _

_  
The ring you gave her,_

_Thrown away with all the letters,_

_And when you see him with her,_

_He doesn't even care at all._

_  
And she follows him around like you follow her around,_

_And he doesn't even care and you figure it out,_

_The only way you're gonna keep somebody around,_

_Well I'm about to let you know._

_  
There's something I don't wanna understand,_

_The only way a woman's gonna want a man,_

_The only way you'll ever keep her in your hands,_

_Is breaking apart her heart._

_  
Don't tell her she's the reason that you live,_

_Don't give her everything that you've got to give,_

_If you wanna keep the girl for as long as you live,_

_Just Break it Apart her Heart._

_  
Can't you see the way she's crying?_

_Well that's what keeps her trying,_

_She knew that she could have you,_

_And he don't give her what she wants._

_  
There's truth about this,_

_You say you wanna be noticed,_

_Well if you wanna be noticed,_

_You gotta learn to break some hearts._

_  
Don't try to understand._

_  
There's something I don't wanna understand,_

_The only way a woman's gonna want a man,_

_The only way you'll ever keep her in your hands,_

_Is breaking apart her heart._

_  
Don't tell her she's the reason that you live,_

_Don't give her everything that you've got to give,_

_If you wanna keep the girl for as long as you live,_

_Just Break it Apart her Heart._

_  
Can you see,_

_What you've done?_

_What I've become?_

_What I've become?_

_  
Can't you see?_

_Can't you see?_

_  
I don't understand this cruelty, _

_I don't understand but now I see._

_  
There's something I don't wanna understand,_

_The only way a woman's gonna want a man,_

_The only way you'll ever keep her in your hands,_

_Is breaking apart her heart._

_  
Don't tell her she's the reason that you live,_

_Don't give her everything that you've got to give,_

_If you wanna keep the girl for as long as you live,_

_Just Break it Apart her Heart._

_  
I don't understand this cruelty,_

_I don't understand it's just not me,_

_I don't understand this cruelty,_

_But now I see._

Shikamaru looked over at his only female friend. He knew that song too well, and he knew the only reason she ever played that song. "You saw her again today, hm?"

"Yeah...I just..." Ino sighed and ran a hand through her bangs, frowning. "I don't understand...why she does that to herself. Follows him around like she's his lap dog..."

"Sakura's just--"

"I know that. She's just a love struck fangirl like all the rest of them, just how I was in elementary, but dammit..." Another sigh. "We...we fucking had something special. And what does she do? She completely gives it up! And for what? To chase Sasuke Uchiha around like a humble servant, begging for him to glance her way with a look of some kind of affection, even though it'll never happen? She grew her hair out long 'cause a rumor went around that he liked long haired girls. They she cut it because a rumor went around that he liked short haired girls. Then she became a cheerleader because he became a football player. She's changing who she is to try and get with someone who's fake and heartless, and obviously gay! His name has "uke" in it, that means his takes it up the ass for gods sake!"

Shikamaru had to laugh at the last comment. It was a little joke that was passed around the three of them, since uke was what the boy on bottom was called in a male/male relationship. They, of course, had no -proof- he was gay...but they didn't really need proof to joke around, now did they? "Who knows why she does it...I guess she's just shallow and likes his looks..." He gave his troubled friend a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Honestly, Ino...I have no clue what you ever saw in her."

Ino sighed and rested her head on her arms. "She...wasn't always like that...she used to be really feisty, I liked that about her. She was a bit self-conscious at times...but she wouldn't change her ways for anyone, until Uchiha came along."

"Why does she like him, anyway? Did she ever tell you?"

Ino laughed. "She said that she could 'see something deep within him that made him a unique individual, and that he was deeply troubled and emotionally scarred and she wants to be the one that he can confide in and that can mend his broken heart'."

Shikamaru couldn't contain his laughter at that one. "Uchiha, a unique individual? Please, the boy's completely two-dimensional. He's one of those spoiled rich kids that thinks he has it so bad because of how his family is, when in all damn honesty he could have it a lot worse. Yes, his brother's a cold bastard, yes, his parents expect highly of him, but he needs to step into the shoes of someone else, because -everyone's- family is fucked up in some way, he just chooses to be a little angsty bitch about it."

Ino blinked at him, wide eyed. "Man, Shika...you sounded miffed."

"I am. I mean...what makes his life so much harder than the rest of ours? Everyone has it hard, he just needs to stop whining and learn how to deal with it, the world isn't going to stop because of his personal problems. And if he really felt so bad about it, he wouldn't be all angsty in public, because that just tells people that your life is hard and it makes them want to pry."

"True...true, people are nosy by nature." Ino patted her friend's knee and looked at the door when Chouji walked in. "Chou! What did I tell you about that?" She laughed and hugged him. "You shouldn't conform to normality!"

Chouji laughed good naturally and hugged her back, sitting in a chair by the bed. "If I tried to go through the window, I might end up getting stuck."

Shikamaru shook his head and gave his shoulder a pat, hugging his neck. "Mainly because you're wearing so much clothes."

Chouji laughed. It was true, he was slimming down quite quickly, though he wasn't one to really obsess over weight, but he always wore baggy clothes, and around the fall he wore a layer or two of clothes since it got cold quickly. He didn't have a clue how Ino could wear those short skirts in this kind of weather, he'd freeze to death. Not that he'd wear a skirt, he didn't think guys wearing skirts was weird...but he knew he couldn't pull it off. "Yeah, yeah. I don't like the cold though."

Shikamaru let out a soft chuckle and sat back down on his bed. "I don't really like it either...but there's no way I'm going to grab several other pairs of clothing and put them on...it's too hard to get out of."

Ino rolled her eyes at the boy's laziness and flicked through the CD case again. "There's going to be a new kid tomorrow...Uchiha's distant cousin...think it's Hinata's cousin too."

"And this effects us -how-?" Shikamaru asked, turning the music down some so they could hear her.

"Well...I guess it doesn't...or at least, it -wouldn't-...except for the fact that I'm going to invite him to hang out with us."

Chouji and Shikamaru both just stared at her, blinking, mouth slightly open in pure shock. "...what?"

"You both heard me. I mean yeah, there's a chance he'll be like Uchiha, but if he is -slightly- like him, we can always change him just a tad so he's not a stuck up bastard, because -one- kid like that is enough."

Chouji blinked at her. "Man...you really hate Sasuke, don't you?"

Ino sighed and shook her head. "It's not -hate- per say...yes, I'm angry at him for stealing my girlfriend and turning her into some...brainwashed fangirl, but that's not -his- fault. I don't like that attitude problem of his, and that -is- his fault. I just don't want another kid like that, it'd be too stressful."

"I guess that's true..." Chouji admited slowly.

"Of course it is! Everything I say is true and makes sense." Ino boasted proudly.

Shikamaru snorted. "You -wish- everything you said was true and made sense."

"It does!"

"Tell us one time, other than that one, when you made sense."

"Easy!" She grinned and crossed her arms. "When I told you guys why guys being gay isn't wrong even though people say it is."

Shikamaru looked at her for a moment. "And how is that?" _'Watch it be some weird reason why, though. Just watch it.'_

"What else could explain why a guy's G spot is in his ass?" She snickered.

Chouji's expression was priceless. His mouth was agape and his eyes were wide with shock. Shikamaru, on the other hand, just shook his head and started to laugh, Chouji's shock soon wearing off as he began to join in the laughter.

"Okay...okay. So the reason is completely odd...but I guess it does make sense. So we'll have a new kid hanging out with us, hm? Like that'll last long." Shikamaru mumbled as he laid back, closing his eyes.

"Hey, you never know. But I've got to run now, have to make sure mom didn't take him out with the frying pan or the bat again. See you guys at school tomorrow!" Ino exclaimed as she jumped out the window and ran off. After she left Shikamaru turned his head and looked at Chouji.

"You staying here for the night, man?"

"Yeah...if that's okay with you."

Shikamaru grinned and put his arm around the boy's shoulders, grinning. "You know it's okay with me."

Chouji laughed softly and hugged his pineapple headed friend back. "Thanks a lot, Shikamaru."

"Eh, no problem. The company's nice." Shikamaru said with a grin, though his mind was elsewhere, wondering what would happen tomorrow. He couldn't help it...he was anxious.

* * *

Shikamaru took a puff of his cigarette as he listened to his mp3 player with his eyes closed, leaning against the cafeteria, waiting for Chouji and Ino to show up, most likely with the new kid in tow. But right now he didn't want to think of that...he just wanted to relax.

_Kill your enemies!_

_My brothers dead around me!_

_Wounds are hurting,_

_Death is creeping for me!_

_  
Smoke is blinding!_

_Hearts are pounding!_

_Chaos soon ignites!_

_The call is made, it's one for all!_

_Will I meet my maker?_

_  
Over the Top, Over the Top!_

_Right Now, It's killing time!_

_  
Over the top, over the top!_

_Right Now, It's killing time!_

_  
Over the Top, Over the Top!_

_Right Now, It's killing time!_

_  
Over the top, over the top!_

_The only way out is to die!_

_  
God has spoken through his conscience!_

_As I scream, aim and fire!_

_The death toll grows higher!_

_  
God has spoken through his conscience!_

_As I scream, aim and fire!_

_The death toll grows higher!_

_  
(Jump!)_

_  
Fuck this battlefield!_

_The bullets shatter 'round me!_

_Bodies falling,_

_Voices calling for me!_

_  
Limbs are flying!_

_Men are crying!_

_Such a hurtful sight!_

_The call is made, it's one for all!_

_Take no prisoners!_

_  
Over the Top, Over the Top!_

_Right Now, It's killing time!_

_  
Over the top, over the top!_

_Right Now, It's killing time!_

_  
Over the Top, Over the Top!_

_Right Now, It's killing time!_

_  
Over the top, over the top!_

_The only way out is to die!_

_  
God has spoken through his conscience!_

_As I scream, aim and fire!_

_The death toll grows higher!_

_  
God has spoken through his conscience!_

_As I scream, aim and fire!_

_The death toll grows higher!_

_  
Scream!_

_Aim!_

_Fire!_

_  
Scream!_

_Aim!_

_Fire!_

_  
Over the Top, Over the Top!_

_Right Now, It's killing time!_

_  
Over the Top, Over the Top!_

_Right Now, It's killing time!_

_  
Over the Top, Over the Top!_

_Right Now, It's killing time!_

_  
Over the top, over the top!_

_The only way out is to die!_

_  
God has spoken through his conscience!_

_As I scream, aim and fire!_

_The death toll grows higher!_

_  
God has spoken through his conscience!_

_As I scream, aim and fire!_

_The death toll grows higher!_

_  
SCREAM!_

_AIM!_

_FIRE!_

Shikamaru took a slow drag from his cancer stick. There's nothing that relaxes you more than metal, is there? Well, that's how he felt as he took drags from his cigarette while listening to the guitars screech and the singer scream as the drummer pounded away at the drums so loudly it sounded, and felt, as if the drummer was pounding away at his eardrums. It was pure bliss. The best way to escape, especially when you want to escape the fact that school, aka -hell-, will start in several minutes. Joy.

Another day of being treated like shit because you're an outcast, teachers giving you glares because you're obviously smarter than them, and the principle trying to "motivate" you to do your school work to your full potential just so his school can look better.

Now, Shikamaru isn't a complete idiot. He does extremely well on tests and exams, he just fails his classes because he never does his homework. And even then he barely fails at all. But he always passes his classes at the end of the year and goes to the next grade. He will actually apply himself once he goes to college. He just doesn't want to make any of the bastards at his high school to look good because of how smart he is, with no help from any of them.

"Hey Pineapple head! Stop blowing your eardrums out for a second!" Ino called as she made her way over to him, Chouji and the infamous new kid in tow. "We want you to meet someone."

Joy, again. Shikamaru rolled his eyes inwardly and took his earphones out. He set on his normal bored expression and examined the "new kid." He had to admit, the kid was a looker. Pale, smooth skin, white eyes with lilac tints, silky brown hair that went to his waist in a low ponytail. He was in a long sleeved red shirt with a short sleeved black shirt over it that said "I'm not crazy, I just haven't taken my meds yet" in red letters. He was wearing jeans with the knees cut out of them, and although his presence was somewhat intimidating, he looked shy, behind the cocky cover. "So you're the infamous new kid, hm?" Shikamaru asked with his normal lazy drawl. "I'm Shikamaru."

"Neji Hyuuga. It's nice to meet you, Shikamaru-san--"

Shikamaru shook his head in protest. "No honorifics, please. My name's long enough as is."

Neji nodded slowly. He had to admit, the boy in front of him was a bit...odd. He was wearing dark, baggy blue jeans, a black shirt that had a game cartridge on it and said "Blow me" underneath it, he had a dark green denim jacket over it, and he looked obviously bored. Though the thing that was the most bizarre about him...was his hair. It was in a spiked ponytail on the top of his head, and he knew without a doubt, that it was the exact reason Ino had called him "Pineapple head." "All right, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru nodded and grabbed his backpack from the ground, his denim sleeve slipping slightly and showing an armband with the anarchy sign on it. He eased the pack over one shoulder and took the cigarette out of his mouth, flicking it to the ground and smashing it into the ground with his shoe. "Ready to make our way to the seventh circle?"

Neji blinked in confusion. "Seventh circle...?"

Ino nodded and said in a chipper voice. "The seventh circle of hell."

Neji shook his head and gave a very slight laugh. "It's that bad?"

"No. It's worse." Shikamaru said as he made his way to the dreaded building that seemed to let out a groan as they entered it.

Neji couldn't deny that he wasn't exactly pleased with school, no kid was, but...could this one school be -that- bad? His thoughts were confirmed once he stepped forth into the building. As far as the eye could see there were preps. Preppy girls, preppy guys...it was obvious that he, nor his new friends, fit in at all. That thought both comforted him and made him on edge.

On one hand, he had people that were like him...on the other, he was in a school where he was completely singled out, and he didn't like that. Now, he didn't like to blend in with a crowd, but he also didn't like to stand out so obviously. He walked close to Shikamaru, Ino had already taken his schedule and they had found that most of his classes before lunch were with him.

He was thankful for that; he didn't want to be in a class where -only- preps would reside. That would be cruel and unusual torture. Now, not -all- of the teens were preps, we're talking...ninety, ninety-nine percent were preps. The other ten or point one percent where those that would fall in the "outcast" category.

"You were right...it is worse." Neji said quietly as he tried not to look at the people that were giving him strange looks and whispering about him. He hated it when people talked about him like he wasn't there, he didn't care if he was the new kid or not, he didn't like it. Shikamaru grabbed his wrist gently and murmured.

"Yeah...but stick with me, I'll help you through what few classes we have together." He assured the somewhat distraught male. He had to admit, the man in his grip was better looking than most women he had seen. But that didn't mean he was attracted to him, no, it was just an observation.

Now, Shikamaru was not in denial, he wouldn't be a man that was in denial of liking or being attracted to another male. He was openly bi, and proud. But he wasn't someone that was attracted to someone just because of looks, though he would admit if they were attractive, he liked people for their personalities. Nothing would change that, no matter how good looking the male or female...though he couldn't deny that if he ended up liking Neji as a person, it most likely wouldn't be long until he fell for him.

Neji was glad that Shikamaru had grabbed his wrist, this way it would at least be harder to get lost from the boy. After all, he was one of the only people he knew here, and even if he would have rather had Ino or Chouji with him--only because he knew them better, this boy having said barely four sentences to him--he was glad he at least had someone there.

He sat down in the open chair next to Shikamaru's and blinked at the boy, perplexed. Here they were, in math class, and he was getting ready to -sleep-. He would never do something like that, mainly because he wanted to get a high GPA so he could get into a good college. For a couple of minutes he just stared at the boy, blinking.

Then he remembered what Ino had told him about Shikamaru. He was a genius with an IQ of over two hundred, but he didn't apply himself unless there was a test because he didn't want any of his teachers to look good because of him when they didn't teach him anything he didn't already know.

He had to admit, it really interested him...the boy -was- interesting, even if at first glance he didn't seem to be. But that was just another thing that made him different, another thing that made him even more interesting. He found himself unable to pay attention to the teacher as he watched the boy, and before he knew it he ended up watching him the entire class period.

Now even though Shikamaru was sleeping, or pretending to sleep, he felt the Hyuuga's eyes on him. He felt them burning into his skull as though he was giving him a gaze made of pure flames. And that thought made him shiver, even though the classroom wasn't cold. He didn't feel comfortable like that, someone watching him like he was some kind of display, as if they could see through his very skin and see his soul, able to read his mind and his thoughts.

Now, he wasn't one that liked to be mysterious, because being mysterious needed effort, which needed energy, but he didn't like people to figure him out so easily and so soon. And although he knew Neji hadn't...he couldn't help but feel like he had.

* * *

Shikamaru and Neji met up with Ino and Chouji in the cafeteria at their normal table, the one the farthest away from everyone else and closest to the lines in the lunch room, the trash bins, and the doors to leave. Mainly they did this for one reason: It meant the minimum amount of walking.

Neji had to let out a laugh at the teens' spot, since it was so obvious the reason they did this, he couldn't help it, they couldn't be any lazier if they had tried. Well, in all actuality, they probably could be, but was hard to believe.

But he couldn't deny the fact that he was really beginning to like them. He had never really had many friends before, he moved quite frequently the past couple of years and had a tendency of not getting attached to any peers...but with these three, he couldn't help it.

He smiled very, very slightly when he saw the two boys laugh at a joke their female friend had and it dawned on him. This would probably be the first female friend he had ever had. Usually he didn't like women because of how obsessed they were with him...but she wasn't obsessed at all. Not in the slightest, and this interested him. "Hey Ino...how come you aren't obsessed with me like other women...?"

Ino laughed and gave his shoulder an affectionate punch. "Have you not realized it yet, girly-boy?" She asked with a grin and fondness in her voice.

Neji shook his head no. He wasn't really too fond of the nick name, and he would have said something, but he had the itching feeling she would call him that whether he liked it or not...just look at Pineapple head.

"I'm a lesbian."

Neji blinked several times, obviously shocked. Really and truly...he had never met a woman that was a lesbian...well, he never met a woman that -said- she was a lesbian. It was something that was new to him...but he liked it. After all, Ino was really easy to talk to since she wasn't always hitting on him...she made him feel like one of the guys. "Oh." Was all he could come up with. So much for all his intelligence.

Ino laughed and put her hands on her hips. "What, never meet a lesbian before?"

Neji blushed slightly in embarrassment for how sheltered he seemed and shook his head again. At this, Ino had to laugh and hug him. "Aw, poor thing, growing up so sheltered." She cooed, making him blush even more. "Well, you know, Pineapple head over there is bi."

Neji seemed surprised at this too, and when he looked over at the other boy to see if this was, in fact, true, he got a nod. Wow. This was all new to him. It was interesting. And...for some reason...the thought of knowing a male that liked another male...excited him. Not in the same way knowing a woman that liked another women...that made him feel excited because it was new...but this made him excited because it was new and because of some other reason he didn't know.

And because of that, he couldn't help the question that fell from his lips. "Have you...have you ever...kissed another man?" He inwardly cursed himself for stuttering. Shikamaru just looked at him for a minute and shrugged.

"Yeah."

Neji couldn't believe it. This boy...seemed to say it like it was no big deal. Yet to him...it was amazing. Beyond amazing, actually. It was something he had never experienced--in all actuality, he had never kissed -anyone-, male or female--and it was something that...was so -different- than the people he had known before were into.

Shikamaru raised a brow at the boy's expression. "You act like it's some big deal..."

"It is!" Neji exclaimed in pure fascination. His eyes seeming to glitter in the slightest. It was purely amazing to him.

Shikamaru just looked at him. "It's just like kissing a woman...see?" And with that, without a single warning, he tilted the white eyed boy's chin up with his index finger and kissed him.

Neji was completely shocked. His eyes had widened and his body froze, getting completely frigid before relaxing. He had to admit...it was kind of...nice. His lips were warm, soft, and...moist. He hesitantly kissed back, not knowing what at all to do, and stared at the boy when he pulled away, shrugging as if it was nothing.

Neji's cheeks were dark and he bit his bottom lip, sucking on it discreetly and subconciously. Shikamaru didn't seem at all affected by the kiss, it didn't mean anything to him...he was just showing him. And he, of course, was just nervous and flustered because it was his first kiss. It wasn't like he was in love with the boy or anything, the two had just met. But he had to admit, he did like the kiss...maybe he, too, was attracted to males, if somewhat?

Now that he thought about it, he never really was attracted to people to begin with...male or female, he just never got to know people enough to like them like that. So who knows...maybe he was bi. Or even gay. Since he wasn't sure what exactly his sexuality was, at the moment, he would settle on bi until he figured out whether he liked women or men better.

When he snapped out of his thoughts, however, he noticed that everyone in the cafeteria was staring at them. _'Oh no...'_

...TBC...

**(1) If you don't know what a heartagram is, it's the symbol for the (greatest) band (ever) HIM, Bam also uses the symbol.**

**The songs used in this story were, in order, "Break Apart Her Heart" By Good Charlotte and "Scream Aim Fire" by Bullet For My Valentine, I neither own nor make profits from either of these songs. Hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter will most likely be posted soon. **


End file.
